Harsh Reality
by Ai-Itsumo
Summary: A Bday fic for my 'older sister' Read if you like OC's. Enjoy Dani, Kitty Kat
1. Chapter 1

**One Big Happy Birthday to my dear 'sister' Dani. I'm glad we got to meet through This was hard to get started 'cause I didn't exactly know what you would like, so I decided, why not compile a whole bunch of genres into one fanfiction. So this fanficition cannot be acurately classified. Except as big, Happy Birthday fic! Here's Chapter one of your B-day present. Lots of love Dani. **

**BTW - I Don't Own Yu Yu Hakusho, And All My Info Is Based On The Books...So...Ya...AND MY IMAGINATION!...Ya...Not That That Accounts For Much...Anyways, Just Read And Review Plz...**

**Kitty Kat**

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_

Early morning, around 4:00am

_I just sit here sometimes, staring off into the little garden we call a yard. My little brother and I moved here with our Aunt Cecilia about 1 month ago. This is after the accident. I don't talk to much. My brother, he doesn't talk at all. We have our scars, but Aunt Cecilia is just happy we're alive, when she's around, we don't have to say anything and she knows whats going on. It's like she can read our minds. I love her, but, I miss our big brother, mom, and dad. You see, it happened about four months ago. Mom and dad had just picked Al up. We called him Al, but his name was Alfred, we used to call him butler, picking on him 'cause his name was the name of the butler in Batman._

_**flashback begins**_

_"Mom, I'm hungry, can we get sunthin' to eat before we go home?" Al asked as he nudged me playfully, I in turn, nudged our little brother playfully. Our parents had a rule, when you were in the car, the youngest sat on one side, middle in the middle and oldest on the other side, I always got the middle. Unless one of the boys wasn't in the car. _

_"Sure thing Al. Where do you guys wanna go?" Mom asked as she stepped on the brakes slowly, coming up to a red light, she looked at us as Al, and Bryan closed their eyes mock-thinking, I already knew what they wanted, and I think mom did two as she gave me a sympathetic look. Dad was still asleep, he was the coach of Al's Basketball team and after every game he fell asleep in the car. Al was the first to look at the road again._

_"MOM LOOK OUT!" He suddenly yelled, mom looked at the light, it was still red but someone was on the wrong side, heading towards us, and by then it was to late. I heard mom scream, I felt Al pull Bryan and me into a hug, protecting us from shattering glass as I hugged him and Bryan, keeping Bryan even safer from the glass. I felt shards go across my back and tears sting down my face. Bryan was crying and Al had slumped onto me few minutes ago. I remember that before I blacked out from pain, I saw my mother and father._

_My mother hd awakened my father who had given her one last kiss and a hug. They were holding hands, my mother's beautiful golden locks matted with blood were wrapped around her face, hiding it from others. Her glasses were on the dash and her blue eyes were closed. She was unrecognizable, even to me. Dad's face was contorted in pain as I noticed his leg was cut clean off. I couldn't look at that, so I looked at his face. He had strong jaws but he was a gentle man, his black hair was matted with blood as well and his green eyes were closed. His glasses were with moms on the dash. As I looked at Al, I noticed his face was sad, but happy. His dreams had been to get to college on a basketball scholarship. He was only a year older than me. He just had that year to graduate. His golden hair was still soft, unmatted and untangled but he was still sweaty, and in his basketball uniform under his jacket and sweats. _

_Bryan was safe, except for a scratch here and there, When the paramedics came and got us, they had to lay me on my stomach, because my back was so torn. They let Bryan stay with me in the ambulance and they took care of his cuts, but refused to touch mine other than dab blood away for fear of pushing glass in farther. After we had been treated Aunt Cecilia had come to us, for three months we stayed at our old house, but Bryan and I couldn't bare it anymore. Aunt Cecilia sold the house, bought an apartment big enough for the three of us and we moved in there. And here we are, now._

_**flashback ends**_

_Ya, I know you're probably thinking-how terrible, what a poor fate! Right? Well, lemme just say something. Bryan and I have gotten closer, since Al and I were only a year apart, I had always felt much closer to him. We did everything together, including basketball, I wanted a scholarship to, on girl's basketball. But Bryan, he was always mischievious, getting into trouble, for the attention, after the accident and after my back had healed enough for me to get out of bed on my own, we began walking together, first, just to take the dogs out, then, for the excercise, and finally, just to talk. Our walks were the little things that kept us close. We still go for walks, but Aunt Cecilia had to get rid of the dogs. Every once in a while we think and pretend about getting a Great Dane, just to make her scream in terror (she's deathly afraid of big dogs). But it always stops when Aunt Cecilia calls us for our meals. We have a fort, where we take naps and laugh, tell stories and just write, just, spend time together. _

_I guess you could say that the accident brought part of our family closer together. Bryan and I are great friends now. It makes up for our lack of real friends. In school, Bryan has been called to the office for not answering his teacher numerous times. And after several gym classes, a new girl or some girl who doesn't know me, explains to the teacher what my back looks like, they explain them as terrible gashes, deep and ugly. When I am called to the office the Principal, who is a woman, asks if everything is alright at home. I tell her everything, about the accident and she asks to see my back, I have to show her and she nods and says everything is alright and that she is sorry for the disturbance in my afternoon. I can't wait for college. But I had to start my 11th year over again because I didn't hand in my work, and I failed my final as well by not showing up for the rest of the term, I just stayed at home, I couldn't help it, it was painful to go back there. So anyways, I have just 2 more months of 11th and one more year of High school. _

"DANI! Time for breakfast!" Cecilia's voice cries out over my thoughts. I muttered a few course words and shout that I'll be right there. I get Bryan out of bed by whispering 'good morning' in a few different languages. When he's up, I get his clothes out for him and then I leave to sit in the hallway till he comes out. Japan is nice, but one small thing I hate about it is that we have uniforms. Every morning, Bryan comes out with his ties crooked and not properly made. So I help him out. I've been teaching him and he's getting there, but it'll be a little while longer before he gets it fully.

"Oh look, It's the 13th of January, and it's a Friday." I say as I check the 12th off of the calendar. Bryan looks at me in fright, and I can't help but laugh. "You're so gullible kiddo, the stories I told you are all make believe, I promise." I tell him as I give him a kiss on his head. At home, or what home you would call it, I talk the most out of all places, which is still not much but I'll get there, eventually. I love Astrology and psychic beliefs and powers and all of that, so I've always got Tarot cards with me. I do my days horoscope and fine some satisfactory things, but one that annoys me.

"What's in the forecast today, madam." Cecilia asks noticing my face of perplexion, when I have my Tarot cards out she's always calling me 'madam' but I'm not NEARLY as good as some of the ladies that I know. We call Cecilia-Aunt, Auntie, Cilia, Cecil, and Celie. But I prefer Cecilia, it's powerful, beautiful and somehow enchanting.

"Well, It'll be interesting." I say with a mysterious smile as I tuck my Tarot deck away in the pocket of my blazer, I wear a concoction of the boy's and girl's uniform. The boy's torso part, white shirt, blazer and a tie or bow (I chose a loose tie today), the blazer is taylored to come in around my waist so that it fits better and the girls bottom part, skirt, socks, and shoes, quite the masterpiece on me. And It's unique that way, I'm the only one who wears this. And I'm happy that way. Oh, I guess you wanna know what I look like huh? Well, I have a mixture of black and gold hair, it's odd, not either, but, not exactly a mix, something always seems, out, oh and it reaches my mid-back. My right eye is blue and my left, green. I stand about 5' 0'', I'm one of the shorter girls. Which is certainly saying something, and I'm one of our basketball teams best players (I can SERIOUSLY jump). To bad I haven't played since the accident. I know I would be better than them at it, it's a matter of practice, and skill. Real talent and real strive for it. But no, it's to painful to play anymore. Not since Al died. Bryan touches my arm to get me out of my trance, I look at the clock, shovel a couple forkfuls of food into my mouth, grab Bryan and our book bags, and swallowing my food, run out the door, down the stairs and out towards the school, which is half a mile away. It always helps to have been a fast runner I guess. Cecilia is on the porch waving us off, I return the gesture and drop Bryan off at his school before carefully, very carefully, crossing the street to my school. I still don't like Streets, roads, anything to do with cars, but I manage.

_Yup. Today is DEFFINETLY going to be interesting._ I think to myself.

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_

_**Author's Notes:**_

_** Completed 1/5/06 **_

_**Kitty Kat: Heh, Sorry Dani. I hope you like it so far though. HAHA. Prolly not, I mean it's so dreary to read on your Birthday. Well everyone, give Dani a Hug! LOL Don't worry Dani, your beloved will come in soon, you just gotta be patient.**_

_**Review please! If not for me-Then for Dani people! Give her Happy Birthday wishes! LOL TTYL ;P Kitty Kat ;P**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Ugh, this chapter got deleted a while back and so I had to learn how to thrwort (or however you spell it) my computer's attempts to delete my stories. I learned, you gotta save it like 10 times in a row, or more. LOL Ya, my comp is an ass. I know. LOL But hey, here's your second chapter. Hope ya enjoy. Try to guess who's who in this!**

**I Really Don't Own Yu Yu Hakusho, No Matter How Much You Don't Want To Admit It To Yourselves! HAHA.**

_**Kitty Kat**_

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**After School**

Okay creepy scale just took a major dive to 10 on a 1-5, my predictions are NEVER wrong, that's how much I've trained my tarot readings. I mean, honest! I'm not trying to brag or anything but I've had to prove my Psychic abilities before and I've beaten every test given so far...including beating some Psychics at their own game. So It's kinda odd that I'd make a wrong prediction, I remember the cards clearly, no way did I totally read them wrong. And I only make wrong predictins when I'm sick or going to be sick, and I feel A-OK. So it's not that. But what could it be if not one of those reasons?

Note to self...do not forget to remember to check the road before crossing.

"HEY GIRL! WATCH OUT!" Someone yelled, as I turn to look a car is coming at me. _This is it_, I remember thinking this as clear as a bell as if it's been running through my head all day, _Bryan and Cecilia were going to be all alone. I'm failing Bryan again. I couldn't pass my tests with A's and I'm failing him now by dying. It's always ME who's failing! _Suddenly the wind is knocked out of me and I can feel someone's arm wrap around my waist and I'm lifted off the ground, by now I've closed my eyes. You see, not that I hate them but, heights and I, we're not the best of friends, and creep crawlies, OOOOHHHH Don't even get me STARTED on them. They just plain ol' creep me out. But as I was saying, the person's muscles were well developed, and I don't know why, but I felt, safe, in their arms. I don't mean to sound like...duh you just got saved from a car accident of course you WOULD feel safe...but this was different...somehow.

"Next time, watch out." The person said. My eyes went wide and I blushed as the PERSON I thought would turn out to be a woman...was in fact a man my height. Which was completely surprising seeing as I'm pretty short in our school.

"HEY YOU! GIT DOWN HERE!" Another man yells as the one who rescued me snorts and goes down. And then...I notice I'm pretty high up in a tree, and start to blush remembering that today I wore the girls bottom and boys top instead of the boys bottoms and the girls top.

"AH! WAIT! Can't...you...help...?...Please?" I mutter to no avail as I'm left to be made a complete fool of, until someone actually comes to my rescue. You don't know how much I love my best friend Isamu. He's always there for me, and this is one of the times he pulled through.

"C'mon Dani, just jump, I'll catch you!" He yells up, granted, I'm not chunky or anything, and my height difference is in fact good when it come to a height problem. But the fact that I was up so high meant that I would gather gravitational pull and I REALLY didn't want my best bud to be squashed on the cement.

"NO WAY! It's to high up, you're gonnaa get hit, not catch me, and we're both gonna be pancakes on the sidewalk!" I yelled back as I squeeze my eyes tight, I don't have vertigo or anything...honestly. But when you're used to being short and seeing the world from a different angle, and all of a sudden you see it way up high...you wanna seriously hurl.

"Dani just jump already." One of the goths said. Okay, my friend Sara, she's a total goth but I think she's forced to by her family, she's always trying to make things out to be a life or death matter. Honestly.

"Don't make it sound like I'm commiting suicide!" I yelled at her.

"DON'T SNAP AT ME!" She yelled back as I try to shrink behind the tree, ya right. That's gonna help. "Just jump into your Knight's awaiting arms." She muttered as me and Isamu stiffen.

"WE ARE NOT GOING OUT!" We bellow as it's Sara and everyone else's turn to shrink away.  
" 'Ey dipshit in the tree, just jump into the guy's arms." Someone voiced as I growled.

"WHO JUST CALLED ME A-"I begin as something hits me in the butt, yes I'll admit, I was being stupid. I was standing near tiptoe and my balancing got tipped by that, whatever it was. So as is expected, I fall the OPPOSITE way of Isamu, and the funny thing is that Sara manages to be in the back of the crowd, and this tree is pretty big so Isamu won't get over in time. Just my effing luck. Today was NOT interseting, it was beyond hideous, it was...death. Great. But just when I expect the sidewalk I receive two arms holding me bridal style, as I try to look at my savior's face I can only see a crooked smile as he sets me down, he's wearing a cape and believe me, this was a guy, or a .000000000xinfinity, flat-chested chick. I blushed...and I just noticed, now for the fourth time that day. Oh god, raging hormones, blushing, orphan, men catching me the whole afternoon, oh ya, just what a teen-aged girl's day should be filled with.

"Take it easy dipshit." He said as my blood begins to boil, I'm SURE he felt my muscles tense when he said that, he left then, as if he knew I was about to explode, and true to my thoughts...

"NOW JUST ONE MINUTE MISTER! FIRST YOU SWEAR AT ME, THEN YOU SHOVE SOMETHING UP MY ASS-" I started as he interrupted.

"A rock." He muttered.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT IT WAS! YOU SHOVED IT UP MY ASS, MADE ME FALL, CATCH ME, AND THEN TRY TO WLAK AWAY FROM ME? OH NO! NOT HAPPENING! NOT ONE BIT!" I yelled at him as he waved me off.

"Don't you have to pick up your brother?" He asked as I stopped dead in my tracks.

"OH SHIT!" I yell as I race back, somehow, we managed to get a block away in my short period of ranting, and as I run up to the schools, Isamu takes me across the road, and decides to walk me and my brother home.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Home**

"Thanks Isamu." I said as I go up to the steps and wave at him happily, pretending nothing happened. I opened the door and then closed it after Bryan, We went up to the apartment to find that Aunt Cecilia was out, after I got changed into a pair of boys jeans and a baggy t-shirt, I came back down and Bryan and I collected our bags, when Aunt Cecilia was gone, we turned to Furnace. His real name is Alexander, but he prefers Furnace, he's the one behind the actual furnace for the building. He's like our grandfather, he tells us all kinds of stories and even helps us out with our homework, I never pay much attention in Math so, needless to say, his services are always very helpful. I love Furnace as if he were our real grandfather, and I can't imagine living here without him working the furnace. We're like his family because no one else comes to see him, so we've become close in the few days we've lived here.

"Furnace! We're home!" I yelled as I swing my backpack over my shoulder. It's just natural saying that now, we spend more time at Furnace's apartment than we do in our real one.

"WHo the hell are you!" A familiar voice exclaims as I stare into brown orbs not even an inch from my face.

"AH! IT'S YOU!" We both shout at the same time as my wrist is caught by someone behind me. Of course...it's NOT Bryan, who's standing next to me, at my right, no, this is someone behind me, grabbing my LEFT hand.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Author's Notes:**

** Completed 1/16/06 **

**Kitty Kat: **_Hope this was better, please send feedback to Dani-neechan and I, I'm workin real hard and it's Dani's B-day so, C'MON PEOPLE! SHOW SOME RESPECT! LMAO Just kidding, but please send some feedback._

**Mystery people:**_Try to guess who we are now! AND COME BACK NEXT TIME!_

_HAHA, don't mind those idiots, (Background: HEY!) please come check out chapter 3 of Dani's Fic._

**_Kitty Kat_ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay, chapter 3 already. HAHA Please note that these are not written at supre-human out of this world speed, simply written about half a year before hand. HAHA! Well, please R&R (that stands for Read & Review, not Rest & Relax)!**

**BTW-Don't Own The Yu Yu Gang Or The Yu Yu Plot!**

_**Kitty Kat**_

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Continued from last time**

"AH! LET GO OF ME!" I screamed as I lash my leg out behind me, for a shorty, I know that I have strong leg muscles.

"Boys," cough, "Their my family." The old voice says, although he has been ill lately we know he's well enough to walk. But why he hasn't come to see us yet is annoying me. The man behind me let my hnds go and silently walked by, after blinking a few minutes I had to stifle a laugh. Finally, a GUY the same height as me! I rubbed my wrists and look to see cuts in my flesh;

Note to self...don't get that creep pissed off, he has sharp nails.

Note to self...start writing down Notes to self.

Note to self...start carrying a pen and paper in pocket(s).

"Furnace, are you feeling okay? I could go upstairs and make you some soup if you'd...like?" I said stopping in the door. That was deffinetly NOT Furnace in that bed, that was a decaying matter of which origin I did not know. And would not LIKE to know anytime soon. It was black with full see green eyes. It was the size of Furnace but I was seriously getting weirded out...and I was getting the WORST headache EVER.

"Boys, help Dani out." Furnace's voice said as my vision blurred. The next thing I knew two or three pairs of arms were trying to keep me from falling and the smallest figure along with what appeared to be the tallest one, they also seemed to be bickering at the same time as watching over the thing in the bed.

"Here you stupid dipshit." A worried voice said as I was set on a couch. my head was spinning and I couldn't see anything, and I was STILL seriously flipping out.

"Asshole." I muttered as a chuckle came from the same person.

"Your head can't hurt that bad." The voice said as I found his arm then managed to punch him...I would bet a pretty penny that he was NOT expecting that.

"DAMN! That's a helluva right hook!" The voice said as I dropped my hand, apparently I had physically closed my eyes, although they already seemed closed to me, because I felt the dark envelope me and take me in as a form of sanctuary.

"AAHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as I punched the closest thing next to me. Luckily, it didn't hurt, UNluckily, it was the same guy I had hit ealier, and I had hit his cheek.

"Be so fuckin lucky you're friends with Furnace there." He said as I rubbed my eyes, they were still slightly blurry but at least I could see. I looked at the bed and clamped my hands over my mouth as I looked at the THING in the bed. I was positive that wasn't Furnace, so why was this guy telling me it was?

"Please Dani, understand," cough, "That what I'm about to tell you," cough, "If you really do wish to hear it, you will be dragged into something more magical than any of my other stories," cough, "combined." The thing said in Furnace's voice as I stood up dizzily, the boy sitting next to me tried to grab my hand as my eyes went wide, I ran out of the room. Why did everything go wrong? Why was it NOW that my life was falling apart!

"Where do you think you're going girl?" A voice growled as I ran into someone. as I fell they stood infront of me. I quickly stood back up and tried to get by him but he grabbed my hand and began pulling me back as I hit his arm.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO GRAB MY WRIST! LET ME GO!" I screamed as I tried to dig my heels into the floor, finding out that I was only wearing socks.

"Hit me all you want, I'm not going to let go." The guy muttered, his hair was spiky and he wore a bandana on his forehead. He wouldn't look me in the eye so I couldn't see what color they were, my guess was black. He was my height and he had baggy clothes on. And the sword was the one thing that made me flip. Ok, I can fully accept that Furnace is ill...but that THING being him, and then this little guy who has a sword? And you all expect me to be a small part SANE after this? Ya, right in another realm possibly. BIG possibly there.

"Dani! Listen!" Furnace's voice screamed at me. I froze as the other guy threw me on the ground. May I say OUCH! I landed on my hip thank you. As I propped myself up on my elbow Furnace's voice came again, "Dani, I know this is hard to accept but I am STILL the Furnace you knew. I'm just in a different physical form."

"Dani. My name is Kurama. Because of something Furnace has told us, we're going to be working together." A boy with ferociously red hair said as he knelt beside me. His eyes were green and they felt like they were tearing my defensive walls apart, so I hardened my walls. I made SURE he could NOT get through them.

"Just what the hell is going on in here?" I yelled as Bryan came and sat down with me, obviously we were getting the same lecture at the same time.

"Dani, In all reality I'm a demon, the head advisor to lord Koenma in fact, and because I have become ill, I have had to pass my stories down to someone. Dani, I chose to leave my stories with you. Please come here Dani. I swear I would NEVER hurt you." Furnace, or what I was beginning to think was Furnace anyways, said. I looked at Kurama who gave me a gentl push on the back and a kind smile. Somehow. I knew I could trust him. It was as if someone had stolen into my life and tied our lives together. In a flash but still tight.

"Furnace, i-it's really y-you?" I asked unsure. How could I not be, I felt lost right now, so many things were scaring me, I had NEVER been this frightened before, ok, maybe in the crash but still.

"Yes Dani, now please lean down." Furnace asked as I bowed over him. He touched his index finger and his middle finger to my forehead and I grimaced at a slight pain, as though a nail was slowly being hammered into my skull, but soon the pain subsided and I knew more things than could be imagined. Was this how it was for someone with Amnesia, feeling lost with extensive knowledge about oddball things, "Dani, this is my life, and the lives of the other Advisors of the past. You are what you do not believe in. Please Dani, carry on the legacy of head Advisor. And in parting I leave you this. Only to be used in dire emergencies." Furnace said as he pressed a bead to the part of my forehead he had touched earlier. I screamed in pain as he softened his gaze in sadness at my pain. I could tell he cared, but I was still scared. All this, in such a short time..but what was this 'carrying on the legacy' talk? unless...Furnace was going to... Just as I was thinking this the pain stopped and Furnace smiled reassuringly as I took his hand and he held mine. I began to weep, knowing what this meant. I was losing someone in my family. Someone close to me...again. And it wasn't fair!

"Please don't go Furnace! Don't leave me and Bryan here! PLEASE!" I shouted at his dissappearing body.

"Dani, please remember to carry on the legacy, and please remember that you were my last family, and that I love you both. Very very much." Furnace said as he fully dissappeared. Kurama came up behind me with something sweet smelling and soon, I was out like a light.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Author's Notes:**

** Completed 1/20/06 **

**Kitty Kat:** _Thanks for reading chapter 3. please drop some reviews by for Dani and I!_

**Kurama:** _Try to guess the others. First, the easy one should be, try to guess who grabbed her and dragged her back, then try to guess who she punched...twice!_

**Kitty Kat:** _Yaaa, Sorry about that Mystery Man #2!_

**Mystery Man #2:** _Bitch._

**Kitty Kat:** _HEY! Well, anyways, see ya next time for chapter 4!_

_**Kitty Kat**_


	4. Chapter 4

**After Kurama knocked Dani out...okies? Okies. LOL**

**Don't Own Yu Yu Hakusho!**

**Kitty Kat**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Aunt Cecilia's**

"Ohhh, I'm seriously getting some headaches lately." I mumbled as I sat up and rubbed my head. I opened my eyes and nearly screamed before someone's hand clamped over my mouth and someone else grabbed my hands, while another person grabbed my legs. Nice wake up call much?

"Shush. We seriously don' wanna hurt you jus' ta shut ya up." A boy said, holding my feet down. He had orange hair but somehow a sense of slight power off of him. There was that guy who had pulled me back to the room, sitting in the corner near my door. The boy I had hit earlier, who had been calling me a dipshit, was clamping his hand over my mouth. And by my guess, the one named Kurama was holding my hands. I growled as I tried to get my hands away but he had a very firm grip. Right now, I wish I had NOT known today was going to be interesting.

"Dani, please, if Yusuke let's go of your mouth, will you not scream?" Kurama asked in my ear as I thought for a minute, hey it's better than having another pair of hands on me. I nodded after my brief pause, and the one holding my mouth, Yusuke, looked at the orange-head hesitantly before letting my mouth go.

"Thanks Dani." The orange-head said as I looked at the wall next to me.

Note to Self...move bed away from a wall sometime soon.

"Now Dani, If Kuwabara let's go of your legs, don't thrash, ok?" Kurama asked as my shoulders tensed...but I nodded anyway. And finally a minute after Kuwabara had let go of my legs Kurama let go of my hands.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here in my room?" I yelled as Yusuke and Kuwabara covered my mouth I shouted something unbelievably filthy but it was muffled by their hands.

"SHHHHHHHHHHH." They said at the same time as I rolled my eyes and punched Yusuke in the gut, making him double over and allowing me to catch my breath.

"I'm gonna start wearing armor." Yusuke said once he recovered.

"you should, or you could stop touching me and making sart remarks." I said as Kuwabara snickered.

"Dani, to answer your questions. This is Kuwabara, Yusuke, I'm Kurama and this is Hiei." Kurama said as he pointed to the guy in the corner I nodded my head respectfully...hey, he saved my life this morning after all. I looked at Yusuke as if he was scum then changed my scowl to a smile and finally shook hands with Kuwabara as well as bowing to Kurama, who politely bowed in return, "And also, we were waiting for you to wake up so that-," Kurama began as a pop came from infront of me. I yelp in surprise as a toddler appeared in my face.

"Hello, there Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hie. Where's the new Advisor?" The toddler asked as I stared at him like he was insane.

"Behind you Lord Koenma." Kurama said gently as I looked at Kurama like HE was insane, suddenly the toddler started spinning around me.

"Wha? Huh? Uh...AH! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" I shouted as Yusuke and Kuwabara dove at me to clamp their hand sover my mouth. Heh...I was expecting it. I moved out of the way as they hit each other and I cringed at the sound as they fell unconcious. "Ouch." I muttered. The toddler stood (or should I say floated?) infront of my face as I continued to back up until I hit Kurama who laughed and held my shoulders.

"Dani this is Lord Koenma. Lord Koenma plese stop frightening Dani." Kurama said as The toddler stopped floating towards me.

"I was only trying to get some information on my new advisor." The toddler said as I looked at him blankly.

"So...so it-it's true?" I asked catiously.

"What's true?" Kurama asked.

"th-that II'm th-the Advisor." I managed as the room began to spin.

"Of course you are Dani...Dani...are you alright? You don't look so good. Maybe you should lay down." Kurama said.

"Ya..lay down...I should...do...that..." I said as my eyes crossed and I felt Kurama grab me.

Note to self...start keeping smelling salts in pockets or a small bag. Later that night I woke up and I was explained to about everything. How I came to be the advisor, how I would have to start helping in the other realm, what my jobs would be, how I would expierience visions and such in the next few days, how Aunt Cecilia thought that the four boys were transfer students living at the house for the next month or two, how I would be freaking out a bit and how I would be missing a LOT of school.

Not to self...try not to aquaint self with demons anymore.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Author's Notes:**

** Completed 1/23/06 **

**Kitty Kat: **Ugh, to me this fanfic. feels like it's taking forever to accomplish, but don't worry right after this chapter the stroy will start to get somewhere.

**Dani:** YAY! HAHA, thanks for writing this Kat-chan! _hugs_

**Kitty Kat:** Oh, your welcome Nee-chan. It's my pleasure. Well, please review for Dani and I both.

**Come back next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Back with chapter 5...omg I can't pull anymore late nights or I'mma die. Well, onto the next chap...I shouldn't work on my other ones anymore if I want this done on time. **

**I Do Not Own Yu Yu Hakusho!**

**Kitty Kat**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Morning**

"Dani..Dani...get up you lazy bum." Cecilia's voice rang through my room as I was shaken roughly.

"I'm supposed to be stirred not shaken." I muttered as Cecilia laughed.

"Get up you, the boys are all up already." Cecilia said as I blinked lazily.

"Fiiine, what time is it anyways?" I asked as Cecilia turned the light on.

"It's time for you to get up."

"You know what I mean."

"HAHA! It's 6:30."

"On Tuesday?"

"On Saturday silly."

"Oh...I thought it was Monday yesterday."

"Get up or I'll send that Hiei one in here. Or Yusuke. Although Kuwabara or Kurama seem more like gentlemen."

"I GET THE POINT! OUT YOU OUT!"

"I'm going Dani I'm going. Sheesh." Cecilia laughed as she shut the dooor behind her. I changed into a pair of tight jeans and a red mid-drift tank top that hugged my chest slightly and hung the rest of the way down, I'm not a very big bust, I can tell you that now but it is a bit bigger than some of the girls at my school. My bust size is 38-B and it's annoying that the guys at my school only talk to your chest when you're trying to have an intellectually stimulating conversation with them. Maybe these guys are different.

"Morning everyone." I said as Yusuke nearly dropped his spoon.

"And here I thought you wore boys clothes 'cause you were a mosquito bite." Yusuke said...you'd think I'd be used to someone staring at my chest, but in my own home...I DON'T THINK SO! I hit Yusuke in the back of his head as I walked by and his face fell into his cereal bowl.

"Oops." I muttered as I went to the refrigerator. I got some eggs out and the toast to make some french toast. Cecilia doesn't know how to make french toast and no matter how many times I show her, she can't figure it out. So, I make my own. "Anyone else want some French toast?" I ask as I get the bowl down and the confectionary sugar.

"I would, please." Kurama said as he looked over one of my books. Cecilia had gotten it for him from my bookshelf since I have a lot of bi novels. (A/N: I mean that she doesn't have girly girl novels or guy novels only thier for both genders.)

"Kay, Anyone else? Bryan?" I ask as Bryan snaps out of his trance, playing his gameboy. He nods and continues to play as I roll my eyes. "Kuwabara? Yusuke? Hiei?" I ask as Kuwabara nods politely. Yusuke grumbles something and I hit him over the head with the spatula. Hiei isn't anywheres to be seen so I shrug and decide to make him a plate, if he doesn't want it, Cecilia would eat the rest. AFter I had cleaned the spatula and made the toast I set them on the table and cleaned my mess up, I ate my food and set it in the sink.

"Thank you for breakfast Dani, it was very good." Kurama says as I move out of the way. It's my turn to do dishes so I wait for everyone to be done, after a few more minutes, Cecilia puts her plate in, okay, plus Hiei's which she had eaten. She says my French toast is very very edicting. It's kinda funny actually. Once I had finished Washing the dishes (Kurama had dryed them) I had gone to the living room with him, everyone else was there, aside from Cecilia at least.

"Okay! So, we have to go over some rules. Cecilia makes us follow some basic rules; 1) No smoking, drinking or any other type of drugs that you re under age for, including illegal ones. 2) No partys while Cecilia is away. 3) No one in the house unless it's the people who live here or Cecilia says it okay. 4) No leaving without telling someone where you're going and if no one else is hoe, leave a note. and the last basic rule is any grade under a C in this household will be intolerable. Get the basic rules?" I asked as yusuke and Kuwabara look ready to die.

"Ya, we gotta go ta school?" Kuwabara asked as I roll my eyes.

"Of course!" I said as he groans and Yusuke sighs.

"I don't think that last rule will be able to be followed by me and Kuwabara." Yusuke says.

"HEY! I can so beat that rule, betta' than you!" Kuwabara yelled as Yusuke jumps up.

"Okay! I challenge you to a bet, whoever gets the best grades wins! whoever gets the lowest grade has to give the other a hundred dollars!" Yusuke yelled as I sigh.

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

"DEAL!" They yelled at the same time as they shake on it.

"Alright, SIT!" I yelled as the boys sat. "Good boys." I said as I rake my hand through my bi-colored hair, "Then there are MY rules tha tonly you four will be following. 1) You have to chip in on the chores if your living here. 2) You CAN'T tell anyone at school we're living together. 3) You have to follow EVERY basic rule. 4) You MUST attend all school classes. And 5) You CANNOT I repeat, CANNOT, tell anyone what you are. Hin hint, Hiei, Kurama." I said as I stared at Kurama then Hiei.

"Hn." Hiei grunts.

"Oh, and I almost forgot, you gotta SPEAK." I added as hiei growls. I smirked, I had yet to hear what his voice sounded like so...of course I'd make that rule.

"FINE." Hiei said in annoyance as I smiled.

"See, it's not that hard after all." I said happily as he 'Hn'ed me. I sighed, this is REALLY going to get frustrating.

"Don't worry, Dani. Hiei and I won't tell anyone at school our names, and just to stay on the safe side, I'll take up my human name, Suiichi." Kurama said as I smiled gratefully at him. I swear, Kurama is going to end up as the only one I can trust with anything.

"DANI! WHEN ARE YOU GOING OUT FOR THE GROCERIES!" Cecilia's voice sang out from the bathroom...she had gone to take a bath so it's not like anyone was going to bother her. I sighed, it was SO unfair, I always had to get the groceries.

"Right now Cecilia!" I yelled back.

"MONEY'S ON THE COUNTER IN THE JAR!" She yelled as I muttered something rude in my annoyance.

"Bryan! C'mon!" I yelled as I got a little backpack from my room. Bryan followed me to the kitchen where I got the money, put it in my wallet and took the grocery list off of the refrigerator. "Boys you're comin' with us!" I yelled as a second note as they all grumbled. "But, you're all gonna have to change." More grumbles. "Sorry." I said as I went into my closet. They should be thanking the gods that I'm a tomboy. I pulled out three pairs of shorts and a pair of pants plus two t-shirts and two jerseys. I gave a jersey and a pair of shorts to Kurama, another jersey and shorts to Yusuke, a pair of shorts and a t-shirt to Kuwabara and a t-shirt and the pants to Hiei. I left my room and waited by the front door with four hats. When the boys came out, I gave one to Bryan, One to Kuwabara and one to Kurama, putting the other on my head and pulling my hair through it to make a pony tail.

"Um, Dani, why DO you have guys clothes in your closet?" Kurama asked. My eyes were shadowed by my hat as I paused, locking the door that we had just gone through.

"It's...hard to explain...just, don't ask...please?" I asked as Kurama touched my shoulder softly.

"I'm sorry Dani, I won't ask, I promise." Kurama said as I smiled softly.

"Thanks." I added before locking the door and taking Bryan's hand.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Kurama's POV**

"Thanks." Dani said as she took Bryan's hand. Something had been bothering her, I think I brought up a bad memory. Although outwardly she appeared to be happy, self-protective, and someone who had no fears. Inwardly I was sure she was distraught, sad, and vulnerable.

_'What's wrong?'_ Hiei's voice exploded in my head suddenly. I looked back at him, he was staring at the wall but out of the corner of his eyes, looking at me. I shrugged as I turned back, looking at the sidewalk in front of me.

_'I think I brought up a bad memory, or something she didn't want to think about right then. I don't know, but I know I feel really really bad.'_ I answered.

'_Hn.'_ Was the expected response, I had to bite my lip to avoid laughing outloud. Sometimes Hiei was so funny, even when he didn't mean to be, and being so predictable was one of his funny atributes.

"C'mon guys! pick up the pace!" Dani shouted from several feet away. Hiei and I hurried our steps and were soon at the door to the grocery store. I think that Hiei was severely creeped out by the size.

"I'm NOT going in there." Hiei said as Dani, Yusuke and I looked at each other, Yusuke and Dani linked their arms with his and I grabbed his collar, he was LITERALLY dragged into the store.

_'Maybe I can get something nice for Dani to thank her for her hospitality.'_ I thought as we let go of Hiei, who grudgingly followed behind. Dani immediatly went to the grocery section as I looked around.

"Dani," I said as I poked her shoulder, making her jump.

"Huh? Oh! Kurama! Sorry, kinda outta it. Um, is something wrong? AH! WHERE'S BRYAN!" Dani suddenly shouted as she began spinning around, looking for her brother. I sighed.

"Dani! Yusuke and Kuwabara took him over to the games. Remember? They told you that." I told her as she looked at me like I was insane, then something clicked.

"Oh ya. Sorry. Um, did you want to ask me something?" She asked as I stifled a laugh.

"Yes, I was wondering, where are the clothes, I was going to buy ourselves some clothes, but, I need to know your size, Hiei refuses to tell me and your the same size as him." I answered as I felt my cheeks burn lightly.

"Oh, um, the clothes are in the front behind the Electronics, and in guys I wear a pair of size 3 pants and a large shirt but it'd be better to get Hiei a medium." Dani answered as she blushed at the shirt part. I laughed.

"I know what you mean Dani, alright, I'll be back soon." I said as Dani sighed, Hiei was in the frozen foods section. _I'd better hurry if I want Dani to have money left._ I thought as I walked over to the clothing section.

_'Kurama, where'd you leave Dani?'_ Hiei suddenly asked in my head, I was looking at some jeans for Yusuke and Kuwbara and I had already picked out several shirts for all of us.

_'In the meat section. Why?'_ I asked worriedly.

_'Because that's where I am...'_

_'And?'_

_'And there's a residue of demon aura...'_

_'AND?'_

_'No Dani.'_

_'DAMN!'_ I yelled in my head as I dropped the clothes there, and ran to the electronics. Oh it's SUCH a good day.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HIM!" Yusuke yelled as I ducked to avoid a DVD flying through the air. Bryan was in the paws of a rather large demon, and there were several people scattering around, but the thing that caught my eye was Dani...

...who was hanging in a cage...

...around the demons's neck...

...who was powering the demon's aura...

...which meant that if we were to kill the demon...

...Dani would die to.

Life is so kind right now.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Author's Notes:**

** Completed 1/24/06 **

**Kitty Kat: **I've only been doing that completed thing 'cause it's fun to see when I finished it and finished the next chapter, kinda like the updates and publish things on the site.

**Dani:** Hope ya'll liked this chapter!

**Kitty Kat:** YA! Ya'll better have! Nah, J/P But please send your criticism to us!

**Both:** COME BACK NEXT TIME!

**Life is soooo kind.**


	6. Chapter 6

**YAY! Now it's Chapter 6! I'm so proud of myself, I'm able to write this, with my other stories, plus my homeowrk, my anime usual schedules, and Serteens, Girl Scouts AND Shours and the Newspaper! YAY! I wrote the first Informational Coloumn for the first Edition of our paper! YAY! LOL Well, anyways, onto the story.**

**Kitty Kat**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Grocery Store, Electronics, Aisle 10**

_'Let me guess, the demon is using her as a power source.' _Hiei said in Kurama's head as he noticed Hiei's scarf behind a shelf, obviously Hiei was taking a 'strategic move' against the demon. In other words...he was attacking from behind.

_'Yes, so don't kill it.' _Kurama answered as he looked at me. I could see them, but somehow, I wasn't controlling myself. I didn't know what was going on, one minute I was at the meat section trying to get a package of hamburger when a guy had come behind me and whispered something in my ear that sounded like 'Bonjour, mon amour.' (The translation is 'Hello, my love' And FYI it's French). I had frozen and felt such pain as though a searing hot nail was being driven through my neck, and I was unable to let out a cry, I had been carried off, and the next thing I knew I was up here, in a cage, watching as the boys nearly got squashed.

"Hey big butt!" Yusuke yelled as my body moved to look the way he was. Suddenly the cage I was in had the door hanging, which was the only thing keeping me from falling, as I fell out of the cage i tried to let out a scream, but I felt encased in cement, paralyzed except for my falling. I felt strong hands grab me bridal style and I saw Hiei holding me, but of course because I was paralyzed my body was limp aside from minimum movement in my head.

"Dani, are you alright?" Hiei asked, not sounding to worried.

"Uh...I...th...think...s...o...wh...at...hap...pen..ed?" I asked trying to get my mouth to form the words. Hiei bent down, opened my mouth and poured a black liquid into my mouth, he had tipped my head back so that the liquid flowed down my throat. I spat and sat up hacking, "OH! THAT'S HORRID! What are you trying to do, kill me?" I yelled as I rubbed my neck, Wait, rubbing my neck? I held my hands in front of me and flexed my fingers, "Oh." I added suddenly feeling VERY stupid.

"Hn, Baka onna." Hiei muttered as the demon turned to face us. "If you value your life you will stay away from this Onna." Hiei said to the demon. Not that it helped any. The demon lunged at us as Hiei put me under his arm. My stomach was REALLY going to hurt tomorrow.

"Giiive her to meeeee!" The demon cried in a voice so shrill it could bring the dead to life and kill them again. The boys were unphased by the voice although i noticed Kurama and Hiei's eyes twitch as if the voice echoed in their ears.

"Hiei, what's going on?" I asked as I tugged lightly on his scarf, lightly but enough to get his attention.

"Stay here baka onna." He answered. I was ontop of those shelves, right next to the ceiling. I don't think I was going ANYWHERE.

"Wait...," I started until he had left, "And of course he doesn't. AH!" I screamed as the demon smacked the shelf I was on. I tumbled backwards until I was hanging onto the edge of the shelf.

"HIEI! YOU SHOULD HAVE STAYED THERE!"

"SHUT UP FOX!"

"Dani, you can let go now!" Kurama yelled.

"No I can't! you'll miss!" I called back down.

"DANIELLE! TRUST ME!" Kurama yelled fiercely, although this was strangely more commanding, and then I saw why, the demon had his paw/hand/tentacle/thing out and was trying to smack me, and if that happened, squish, no more Dani...no more advisor...no more tom-girl.

"YOU BETTER CATCH ME!" I yelled as I let go. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as Kurama caught me. I still had my eyes clenched shut as I wrapped my arms around his neck and he began running to get us away from the beast.

"Fox! I could use some help here!" Hiei yelled as he came to a skid in front of us. His right arm was scraped beyond recognition, unless you were to give him a bath. His lips were cracked and he was bleeding from his forehead down. I nevver knew that he could be so injured, he was silent but obviously tough. If that beast could do that to Hiei, then...what would he do to Yusuke and Kuwabara...AND MY BROTHER!

"BRYAN IS STILL OVER THERE!" I yelled as I went to run over to him. Kurama grabbed my arms as I kicked out to get away from him.

"I don't WANT to knock you out but if I have to Dani..." Kurama threatened as I immediatly stopped struggling.

"Fox, you go against the demon. I'll stay here with Dani." Hiei said.

"Right." Kurama answered as he ran off. But I noticed something was off. Hiei would never WILLINGLY want to protect a human.

"You aren't Hiei." I accused as the 'Hiei' infront of me grinned. He morphed just as Kurama rounded the corner. The man now standing infront of me, was my age, his hair was brown and reached the tip of his ears, and was spiked. He was wearing something like Kurama wore and he had a katana on his belt. I began to back away as his piercing lust-filled golden eyes connected with mine.

"I WILL have you." He said as I saw Kurama out of the corner of my eye, he was re-rounding the corner with a whip in hand as I turned around and ran away from the other man. I heard someone fall to the floor in a pool of blood. And instantly knew it was Kurama. The man had thrust his hand through Kurama's stomach but other than that had done nothing, barely moving but concealing what movement he did have, and attacking.

"Mon amour! You can't hide forever!" The man's fading voice yelled as I hid against a wall, behind the men's clothing. slowly I made my way back to the area where the demon had attacked and looked for the boys. There was the real Hiei, he had defeated the demon. I walked infront of him, and lookedat his right arms and looked at his forehead, he went to push me away but I grabbed him in a hug, so relieved to see the real Hiei. I sobbed in his scarf as he VERY hesitantly patted my back twice. Then he pulled me away and looked at my eyes.

"Where's Kurama?" He asked as I pointed at the aisle. He let go of my forearms and ran to the aisle to find his best friend lying in a pool of blood...dad. I sank to me knees and began to sob. Yusuke came up to me and helped me up after a few moments. I swatted his hand away after I was standing and dizzily went to where Kurama was laying Hiei was shaking and i softly touched his shoulder, causing Hiei to press his Jagan to my throat and holding me against the floor, "IT'S YOUR FAULT! IT'S YOUR DAMNED FAULT YOU BAKA NO AMA!"

"KILL ME THEN! IF YOU THINK IT WAS MY FAULT TAKE YOUR REVENGE! WHAT WILL IT SOLVE? IT WON'T SOLVE ANYTHING! I'M SORRY THIS HAPPENED HIEI BUT IT IS NOT MY FAULT, OF ANYTHING I'D PREFER TO DIE, IT'D SAVE ME FROM THE PAIN AS WELL! KURAMA WAS BEGINNING TO REMIND ME OF-" I choked her and tried to say the name that wouldn't come, tried to express how I felt and tried to tell them the one word that held me away from them, instead it came out as a nearly indistinguishable whisper combined with a sob, "Al." there was the name, the name that haunted my every day, my every nightmare, the face tht always seemed to be there when I let someone down, or supporting me when i make a silly mistake, the one pain that would never cease to exist.

"So...th...is...Al...guy...who...exactly...is..h...e?" Kurama suddenly said, his right eye open, his left closed he looked obviously in major pain as Hiei and I stared at him in surprise, he sat up VERY slowly.

"Kur-," Hiei started.

"-ama!" I finished as I kicked Hiei away, which was surprisingly easy, I grabbed Kurama in a hug around the neck as he grunted in pain, "Sorry! I just I'm just, we gotta get you to the hospital!" I said as I stood up and went to run to a phone, Hiei stuck the sheath of his Jagan in front of my feet, making me fall face first.

"He'll be fine in a few minutes. Damn Kitsune." Hiei muttered as Kurama tried to laugh.

"Ow." He muttered as I sighed, if they could still laugh at each other then Kurama wasn't willing to die anytime soon. I got back up and found some bandages in my bag, I put gauze on his large wounds and wrapped the bandages around his abdomens. After ten minutes or so he was all patched up and Yusuke had my brother over his shoulder, My brother had been knocked out, sometime during the last parts of the fight. As we left, Kurama held onto Me and Hiei's shoulders to avoid falling.

"Dani, I just wanna know, who was the man call you 'his love'?" Kurama suddenly asked as I tensed. I tightened my jaw and looked away from the others. "Dani..." Kurama said stiffly.

"It's none of your business at current Kurama." I answered snappishly. He sighed as I told Kuwabara to take my place. I walked ahead of the others thinking about the incident._ 'If this is how my life would be, being the advisor of Makai, I swear, to myself, and Kami, that I will NOT get romantically invovled or any other form of emotional invovlement with anyone else. So this I sear, until the day I die.' _I thought as we walked up the stairs to the apartment to my relief, we found a note saying that Cecilia had gotten a business call and wouldn't be back for three more days.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Author's Notes:**

** Completed 1/25/06 **

**Kitty Kat: **_shivers_ Brr, dooms day much? I don't even know WHY I added that Mon amour dude. I mean, HE'S seriously the one freakin' even ME out...AND I'M THE EFFIN AUTHOR!

**Dani:** Shee, he's freakin me out too! Gawd your evil! Anyways, here are the Translations to the 6th chapter:

**Baka:** Idiot or Stupid, Moron, or Retard, phrases like that

**Baka Onna:** Stupid Girl

**Baka No Ama:** Stupid Bitch

**Mon Amour:** My Love

**Bonjour, Mon Amour:** Hello, My Love

**Kitsune:** Fox

That's all the translations for today...I think. If not, E-mail Kat-chan. Anyways, thanks for reading chapter 6. Please come back for chapter 7.

**Talk To Ya'll Later!**


	7. Chapter 7

**New chapter, yay! lol please enjoy it an review after you're done.**

**Kitty Kat**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Morning

"Morning Bryan." I said as I ruffled his hair lightly, passing by. I was in a pair of baggy pajama bottoms and a mid-drift tank-top.

"Mornin' Dani.' Yusuke said as Kuwabara came in drowsily. I had been up since 6 AM, lying in my bed and just thinking until now, which was about noon.

"Afternoon Yusuke." I replied as I handed the two boys a glass of milk each, including Bryan who was currently reading. Kurama and Hiei were still asleep on the floor of Cecilia's room. After drinking a glass of milk myself I went to Cecilia's room. "Afternoon sleepy heads. It's 1:15 and it's bright and sunny outside. Perfect day to go out, AND HAVE A GAME OF TAG!" I yelled as I flung the curtains open to find Hiei's Jagan on my throat I groaned...of course I get to wake up the really cranky one. I turned around to find him only a couple inches away from me...and in boxers alone. My blood rushed to my face as I pushed Hiei away. "Personal Bubble Breech." I said as I poked Kurama in the shoulder with my foot. He jolted up as I left to head into the kitchen. A couple minutes later they came into the kitchen for food.

"Baka no ama." hiei grunted as I shoved him in the butt with my foot.

"Watch it you!" I said as he went to grab his Jagan, suddenly I was very relieved to have Kurama on my side, he had taken Hiei's jagan away from him to avoid any more fights such as this. I stuck my tongue out at Hiei who grunted the usual 'Hn.' and Kurama returned from hiding the Jagan.

"Hiei, you get your Jagan back in emergencies and/or when you can get along with Dani." Kurama said as I grunted happily.

"Well, I'm going out around 3:00, I'll be back around 6:00 or 7:00." I added as I got some strawberries out of the fridge. after washing them I put them in a bowl and sat down to eat them.

"Where are you going?" Kuwabara asked.

"Out with some friends. I have to take Bryan with me. So you're more than welcome to come." I answered as the boys looked at each other.

"We're coming." They all said, minus Hiei who simply grunted.

"One, that's great, more company for me, and two, Hiei...that 'Hn' thing...it's SERIOUSLY getting annoying." I said pointing at Hiei who smirked.

"Hn."

"CUT IT OUT!"

"Hn."

"Hiei..."

"Hn?"

"So help me..."

"Hnnn?"

"I'M GONNA STRANGLE YOU!" I yelled as I went to wrap my hands around his neck, Kurama grabbed me around my waist as Yusuke and Kuwabara grabbed Hiei's arms and legs.

"COOL IT SHRIMPS!" Yusuke called as both of us glared daggers at Yusuke.

"WHAT'D YOU CALL ME?" We yelled at the same time as Yusuke ran for cover. Kuwabara let go of Hiei immediatly, knowing he was no use at holding Hiei back. Kurama grabbed Hiei since I had at least managed to sooth my 'ruffled feathers'.

"Well, I'm going to my room for a few. " I said as I headed to my room.

"What're you doin?" Kuwabara asked.

"Changing." I answered cooly as Yusuke looked over intrigued. I threw a book at him and knocked him square in the head. A few minutes later I came out in a pair of loose jeans and a white muscle shirt underneath the grey and blue of the jersey I was wearing, number 1 of course. My hair was pulled back in a ponytail and I had grabbed a mini-backpack from my room to keep my money and things in. I still had to get groceries later the next day so I figured I'd spend my Sunday as usual. Well, plus a couple boys, "Go get changed guys it's already 2:45." I said as everyone...minus Hiei who was already fully dressed... went to go get changed.

Once every one was changed we headed out to the mall, reaching it at about 3:05. Sara and Isamu were there, standing infront of the mall as I came up to them. Before we had left, Koenma had gotten in contact with us and given me a spell to put on the boys. it went something like 'we now must hide, for fear of a find, greater than chaos and destruction, hide these identities and provide them a new.'

Kurama appeared to be as tall as he really was, with shorter hair that was spiked and he had baggy clothes on, curtesy of my closet, his eyes were light blue instead of green, framed by a pair of small oval shaped glasses that were black-rimmed, and his face was a tad bit stronger looking. Kuwabara's hair had gone from orange to brown and it was made like a mullet but tied into a braid in the back, with somewhat bangs in the front, he was about an inch taller than before and his eyes were hazel.

Hiei had puppy dog brown eyes, his hair had remained the same color but it was now shorter and the faintest hint of a spike in the front, he also was a bit taller and wearing an outfit that Kurama had gotten him, since I only had girl's clothes that would've fit him.

Yusuke was dressed up like a punk and he had dyed blue hair with chilly blue eyes, He was the same height and his face was a bit more square with a flatter chin, making him appear slightly intimidating.

"Hi Dani, you feel better today?" Sara asked. she was wearing a pair of blue baggy pants and a tight pink shirt. The only time she was EVER aloud to wear colors was on Sunday. Her shoulder-length brown hair was tied up into a ponytail and she was leaning against the wall with her shoulder bag draped over her shoulder. Isamu waved and smiled, he was wearing his #1 jersey for Baseball (his Soccer jersey is #13, Baseball is #1, and Wrestling is #3) and a pair of baggy jean shorts. He had a baseball cap on with the lettering 'Best' on it. I was wearing my 'Friends' baseball cap, and Sara put her cap on which read 'Forever' (A/N: Best Friends Forever...hint hint, look at the baseball caps again. LOL)

"Loads. Thanks for asking." I replied as the boys step up behind me, I was holding Bryan's hand and Sara and Isamu greeted him warmly. He returned the greeting with a wave as I shook my head with a half laugh.

"Dani, aren't you going to introduce us?" Kurama asked.

"Oh, um, Sara, Isamu, this is Kurama, Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Hiei." I said as Sara and Isamu nod their heads to the boys.

"Well, let's get going. We can window shop and shop today...as usual." Sara said as Isamu and I laughed. Later we caught a movie and then went and got some food. After that, I left for home with the guys and we continued to talk when we got home.

"Oh no, 8:00 already?" I said as I stretched. "Bryan, butt in bath right now." I said as I pushed him in the general direction of the bathroom. After 15 minutes, Bryan came out in his PJs and went to his room, I took my turn in the bath and came out in Pajama bottoms and a t-shirt. Then, I went to my room to finish my homework, finishing it around 9:00, I went out to the living room and turned off the TV.

"HEY! we were watching that!" Yusuke said. I folded my arms under my breasts.

"And you're going to bed now, gotta point?" I asked.

"Nope, that's a good point." Yusuke said as he and Kuwabara left to go get the futons for the Living Room. I went to the kitchen to find Kurama and Hiei there.

"Hi guys, it's time fer bed." I said as Hiei looked at me..he seemed kinda annoyed.

"I don't follow your directions." He said as he continued to talk to Kurama.

"Alright Dani, we'll go to bed now." Kurama said.

"Thanks, you have to go to bed on school nights, at 9:00 but you HAVE to be asleep by 10:30-11:00." i said as I yawned.

"Okay Dani, you better get to be yourself though." Kurama said as he passed by. I nodded and then watched them both walk into Aunt Cecilia's room before I finally went to my room and fell asleep.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Dream**

_'It was your fault Dani'. Al said to me as I wimpered._

_'No Al! I couldn't do anything!'_

_'Yes you could, you didn't have to ask to go somewhere else!'_

_'NO! AL I DIDN'T MEAN TO!'_

_'Yes you did, you were mad that I was going away!'_

_'NO! AL I'M SORRY!'_

_'You were mad that I was leaving you at home!'_

_'NO! I WAS HAPPY FOR YOU!'_

_'So now I'll do the same thing that you did to me!' Al raised a nice and brought it down._

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Morning (Normal POV)**

"DANI! WAKE UP!" Kurama and Hiei yelled together.

"NO! I DIDN'T MEAN TO I'M SORRY!" Dani yelled as she flung her arms up in a blocking manner. Kurama grabbed her hands and shook her as Hiei got some water. He came back to find Dani shaking and sobbing, then he splashed Dani with the water, snapping her out of the dreaming. "AH!" She screamed as Kurama held her wrists still. She blinked and shook her head. "Kur...ama? Hiei?" She asked before thinking back on what had happened. Kurama let go of her hands and she began to cry.

"Dani? Are you ok?" Kurama asked. Hiei put the bowl on her dresser before sitting on the edge of the bed.

"It's was my fault. Al is dead and it's all because of me!" Dani yelled asHiei looked at her like she was insane.

"1, who's Al? 2, why didn't you tell us about him before? And 3, how did he die because of you?" Hiei asked.

"Al is short for A-Alfred. H-he was my br-brother. I-I didn't tell you about h-him before b-because it's p-painful. And he died in the car a-accident with my parents. I-It's my fault b-because I a-asked my mom to go s-somewhere else. I-if I h-hadn't asked, they'd still be here today." Dani sobbed as Kurama hugged her and patted her back.

"Shhh, Dani, it's not your fault." Kurama soothed as Hiei grunted.

"Onna, get ready for school. It's in an hour." Hiei said as Kurama rolled his eyes.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Kurama asked as Dani nodded and wiped her eyes. She checked the clock and got up. Kurama winked "Hiei hasn't learned how to properly tell time here yet. You'll have to forgive him, there's two hours before school." Kurama said as he left and Dani smiled weakly before getting out the uniforms, she got the full girl's uniform out and got four full boy's uniforms out as well. She put the boy's uniforms on the couch and took her own with her to the shower. After a quick shower and she changed she came out and got her socks and shoes on.

"Guys, did you find the- Oh. Haha, I guess so." Dani said, interrupting herself to look at the boys who were all having difficulty tying their ties. "I'm gonna be busy." She muttered as she tied Yusuke's tie, then Kuwabara's, then Kurama's and finally Hiei's. It was 5:00 by now and Dani was going in to go wake her brother, Kurama was taking over in the kitchen as she helped Bryan with his tie and such.

"No ice cream Hiei." Kurama said as Hiei grunted but dropped his hand away from the handle of the freezer. Dani's scream brought the others out of their daydreams and into reality. Kurama nearly dropped the pan in his hands but turned the stove off as he followed the others. Dani was standing over her brothers bed holding a note and a blood soaked cloth.

"Dani? What's wrong?" Kuwabara asked as Dani looked at him with tears in her eyes. She gave him the note as she sat on the bed crying. Kuwabara gave the note to Kurama who read it and went over to Dani. He enveloped her in a hug, as she wept again, and he tried to soothe her. Yusuke got the letter next and finally Hiei read it. _'Your filthy human brother has been taken, if you EVER want to see him alive again you must come to Makai. If you have not come to Makai by the setting of the sun, your brother shall die. Have a good day, bitch.'_Hiei searched the area and soon figured out that Bryan had given a good struggle.

"Dani? As you human likes to say, do you wnat to kick some demon ass, NEARLY as much as me?" Hiei asked as he crumpled the note in his hand, because his hands were balling into fists. Dani, choked on a sob as she growled.

"You have no idea Hiei." She said as she and Kurama stood up. Kurama looked lost in thought befor ehis hair changed and his eyes as well, "You must be the infamous Youko." Dani said as Youko noded with a grin.

"Hiei, you were saying something about kicking demon ass...please...go on." Youko said as his grin turned into a malevolent grin. Dani walked over to her little brother's dresser and started rifling through some things on top of it. She found what she was looking for and put it around her neck. When she turned around it was tucked in her shirt and she walked off to her room. The boys got into the clothes they had been wearing earlier as Dani came out in a black long sleeved shirt with a red tank-top over it. the necklace was still tucked in her shirt. She had jeans on and a pair of Nikes, her hair was tied up in pigtails by two blue ribbons. She had a mini backpack on and she smiled at the boys although they saw the fear in her eyes.

"Well, like we were saying before, lets go kick some demon butt." Dani said as she walked to the door. She unlocked it and opened it for the boys before coming out into the hallway and then re-locked the door. She followed the boys to some woods before getting uneasy, "Um, w-where are we?" Dani asked, she had gotten scared from nearly getting her hair ripped out by an owl that she was grabbing Hiei's arm, although he had tried to shake her off a couple times, she had a stronger grip than he had thought and she tightened it everytime he tried to shake her off, until he had given up.

"We're in a forest Baka Onna." Hiei grunted.

"DON'T CALL ME STUPID! And I know that! I meant where are we going?" Dani rephrased as a wolf howled a ways away, her grip on Hiei's arm tightened and he looked at his hand.

"GAH! Onna let go! I have no circulation to my arm!" Hiei yelled as Dani loosened her grip greatly...but DIDN'T let go.

"Sorry but there is no way I'm letting you go, I'm scared out of my wits end." Dani answered.

"Hn." Hiei grunted as he flexed his arm to get the blood going. Kurama laughed.

"We're going to Makai. We'll talk to Koenma and then look for your brother." Kurama said as Dani smiled at him..._always the reliable one._ she thought as Yusuke looked around.

"Uh...Kuwabara, you know where to go?" Yusuke asked as Kurama sighed.

"Huh? I thought you knew!" Kuwabara yelled.

"I DID know...I don't know now." Yusuke muttered.

"This way." Kurama said to Hiei and Dani as they walked to the right (west in this case).

"SO YOU'RE SAYING YOU GOT US LOST?" Kuwabara yelled.

"We're not lost! We're just...GETTING OUR SURROUNDINGS!" Yusuke replied.

"Hey, you two bickering Bakas, you sound like a married couple!" Hiei yelled as Yusuke and Kuwabara twitched.

"WE DON'T GO THAT WAY!" They both yelled as they silently followed after Hiei, Kurama, and Dani.

"Are we there yet?" Yusuke started.

"No." Kurama answered.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"Same as before."

"Now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No."

"We there yet?" Yusuke was grinning from ear to ear now.

"No." Twitch.

"Are we there yet?"

"NO." Twitch. Hair was turning white at the top.

"Are we there yet?"

"No." half-way white.

"Are we there yet?"

"No." Three quarters white.

"Are we there yet?" Yusuke was having a field day.

"No." All white now.

"Are we there yet Youko?"

"NO DAMMIT!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!" Kuwabara and Dani burst out laughing.

"YUSUKE!" Youko yelled.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yusuke screamed as he began to run away.

"Hey Youko!" Dani yelled as Youko stoppe, got himself composed and turned around.

"What?" He asked.

"Are we there yet?"

"DANI!"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Dani screamed into Hiei's ear, she hid behind him as he growled at her and went to punch her.

"WHAT IS THE RACKET UP HERE!" Koenma yelled as the fights ceased, the two on one with Dani stopped with Dani holding Hiei's arm in a block and Youko's foot in her other hand, one of her feet were in Youko's hand and she was at and angle, and angle that would allow her a swift dropp and slide to both of their legs in order to make them fall. Yusuke was on the ground having been laughing SO hard and Kuwabara was doubled over laughing.

"Um...hi Koenma!" Dani said.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Author's Notes:**

**Completed 2/12/06**

**Kitty Kat: Heh...watch this boys and girls...btw...don't do this to a demon if you do ever meet one... Oh Kurama!**

**Kurama: Yes Kat-sama?**

**Kat: Are we there yet?**

**Kurama: _twitch_ WHY YOU LITTLE! _transforms into Youko_**

**Kat: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Dani: you DO know that sooner or later, your gonna get killed from stunts like these?**

**Kat: I know..._wipes tear out of eyes from laughter_ but their just so much flippin fun!**

**Dani: _sigh _Kat-chan does NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho.**

**Hiei: I think it's a good think to, because if she did, poor Kurama/Youko would have lost his mind in the 1st page of the manga/first second of the anime.**

**Dani: ...ya...your prolly right.**

**Youko: GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SONF OF A _gets hit by Kat_**

**Kat: IF I'VE TOLD YOU ONCE I'VE TOLD YOU TWICE! DON'T WEAR IN THE AUTHOR'S NOTES!**

**Youko:_ changes back_ Wha? Owwww...why does my head hurt so much.**

**Kat: Because Youko almost swore in the author's notes.**

**Kurama: Youko just wants me to go through pain. T.T**

**All: HAHA! Well, come back next time! please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey hey hi! LOL welcome back people, this is gonna be weak in the beginning since I'm doing it before school but anyways, onto the chapter!**

**Kitty Kat**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Forest**

Kurama straightened, dropped Dani's hand and foot and cleared his throat. The effect of Dani's foot suddenly coming down was that she slid, and because of her angle she slid into Hiei's foot and since HIEI wasn't paying attention Hiei fell.

"Owwwwwww." DAni and Hiei murmured as Dani tried to get up.

"HIEI GET OFF!" Dani yelled as Hiei hopped up. By now Kuwabara and Yusuke were laughing out loud and Kurama was covering his mouth to stop from laughing.

"IT WAS KUARAMA'S FAULT!" Hiei shouted in defense.

"Haha. Don't drag me into this!" Kurama said. Then suddenly serious he added, "Come on guys, there's not a whole lot of time. Koenma have there been any recent incomings to Makai?" Kurama asked.

"I don't know, we'll have to go check. GEORGE!" Koenma yelled as they all walked into the room.

"Yes Mi'lord?" George said with several books in his hands.

"Where is the sign-in book?" Koenma asked. George handed him a book in his hands, "And the incoming book?" Another book was handed to him. "Thank you George." George left. Koenma gave the books to Kurama who looked through them.

"The aura around the room had dissipitated some so it must have been around the time that Dani woke up or before that, about an hour before, give or take a few minutes. It takes about a half hour to get here but we're traveling with humans, so cutting it in half because their demons would give 15 minutes. It had to be around 3:15-4:15 at most." Kurama said as Everyone except Hiei and Koenma, looked at him like he was the most fascinating thing in the world. Kurama looked at them and started. "WHAT!" He asked as Dani eyed him curiously.

"How the heck did you do all that math so fast? What are you...a cyborg?" Dani asked. Yusuke and Kuwabara laughed.

"Get used to it Dani. Get used to it." Yusuke said as Dani rolled her eyes.

"Why is Dani here anyways?" Koenma asked as Dani let out a sigh.

"My brother was kidnapped and from what Kurama says, it was about 3 or 4 in the morning, we found this note so now we're looking for them." Dani said as she showed Koenma the note.

"I see. let's see, it's about 6:00 try the second third and fourth page. those are the 3:00's and 4:00's for entrance." Koenma said as Kurama opened the book.

"There's nothing there." He said as Koenma sighed.

"Try th sign-in book. Same pages." Koenma said. Kurama opened the other book.

"No sign-ins. Wait, Koenma the people you were expecting today, were they important?" Kurama asked. Koenma looked at a book on his desk and yelped.

"YES! YUSUKE! I'M PUTTING YOU ON THIS CASE!" Koenma yelled as Botan came in.

"What case?" She asked.

"Um...kidnappings." Kurama said as he braced himself for Botan's outlash.

"WHAT! WHO LET THIS HAPPEN! NOT ONLY ARE THEY KIDNAPPINGS THEIR IMPORTANT PEOPLE AS WELL! WITHOUT THEM MAKAI WILL FALL!" Botan shouted.

"Um...excuse me, but it's not Kurama's fault." Dani said quietly as Botan turned on her.

"AND JUST WHO ARE YOU!" Botan shouted.

"A friend. So cool it Botan." Yusukle said as Botan calmed down. Dani let out a sigh of relief.

"I suggest never doing that again." Hiei muttered.

"No duh, what do you think I am stupid?" Dani hissed back. Hiei gave her a look that said 'actually...yes.' "Shut up!" Dani hissed.

"Dani, I hope you won't feel over-crowded by men but I'm putting Jin in the team for this mission." Koenma said as Dani gave him a blank look. After a minute she finally asked the question.

"...Who?" Everyone fell face first as Jin walked in.

" 'Ello lass." Jin said as he took Dani's hand and kissed it lightly. Dani blushed and smiled shyly before bowing.

"You must be Jin. It's a pleasure to meet you." Dani said as she then stood up. Hiei rolled his eyes at their behavior and looked at the clock.

"We should get going, we have until sundown." Hiei said.

"Aw Hiei, you're such a meanah. I can't just flirt wit' a girl before you wanna go off on a mission." Jin pouted as Dani's blush turned crimson. She politely coughed as Jin turned his attention back to her.

"Um...it's to save my brother Jin, so please don't be upset with Hiei, or anyone." Dani said as she looked at the ground. Jin's face went from pout to smile as he nodded.

"A'ight, I won't be upset wit' Hiei o'er there." Jin said as Dani looked up and smiled.

"Thank you. But now, we better get on our way." Dani said as she wlaked out of the door, "Bye Koenma!" Dani said as she waved. Kurama walked next to Dani as Yusuke mumbled something about 'stupid toddlers' and left behind Kurama, then came Kuwabara, and Jin came up next to Dani, floating on air as Hiei took to the trees.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Author's Notes:**

**Completed 2/13/06**

**Kitty Kat: Ya...I had to borrow Dani in order to make sure Jin's accent was right. Haha.**

**Dani: Great, I feel like a tool now.**

**Kitty Kat: ...**

**Dani: WHAT ARE YOU INSINUATING?**

**Kat: Nothing at all. HAHA! AH! KURAMA! SAVE ME! _Hides Behind Kurama_**

**Dani: _mumbles under breath_ coward.**

**Kurama: _sigh_ anyways, Kat-san does not own Yu Yu Hakusho.**

**Talk To Ya Later!**


	9. Chapter 9

**HA! Ok, lol I got this one in the basket lol...I'm not sure if he basket has some loose stitches or holes...but we'll work that all out! lol**

**Kitty Kat**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Lunch**

"I brought some lunch guys, I know we have the track but-" Dani began before Yusuke and Kuwabara's stomachs let out growls of hunger. Dani laughed, "Us humans need to eat." Dani finished.

"Alright." Hiei muttered as he sat under the tree. Dani passed some sandwiches around and gave Jin one. She walked over to Hiei and sat down, passing him a sandwich, which he refused, but she put itin his lap anyways.

"WHOA! Dani these are awesome! What are they?" Kuwabara asked.

"Heh...my own special recipe..." Jin spat his out and held his throat. Dani looked at him nervously, "But the taste varies from person to person. Here Jin, have this, it's regular tuna." Dani said with a wink as she threw him her sandwich.

"But t'is is yours. I cain't take it!" Jin said as Dani laughed with a wink.

"Sure you can. I'm not-," _groooowwwwllll_ "Hungry." Dani finished laughing nervously.

"Your not are ya?" Yusuke asked.

"NO! Not a bit!" Dani said as she waved her hands in front of her. Hiei opened the sandwich he had and force fed Dani until it was half -gone.

"If you keep that up Hiei your going to kill her." Kurama said.

"I'll take my chances. Now are you going to eat the rest on your own?" Hiei asked as Dani got up and backed away.

"Nope, it's aaaaalllll yours." Dani answered as she ran off laughing. Hiei twitched before he followed.

"Git' your butt back here!" Hiei yelled once he noticed that she had stolen his scarf. She was still running until she tripped and rolled down a hill. A man stopped her and helped her regain her balance.

"Um..uh...th-thank you...sir." Dani said bowing as Hiei stepped up to the hill.

"GIVE THAT BACK YA LITTLE THEIF!" Hiei yelled.

"Eep! Hiei! Chillax!" Dani yelled, when suddenly the man stepped between her and Hiei.

"Who are you!" Hiei yelled as Dani peaked at the man, he was about a head taller than Kurama.

"I am Caspian of the Fires of Hell. But you may call me Caspian." The man returned, his hair was red and his eyes black. His skin was a dark tan and he wore something like Jin.

"Ah!" Dani yelped without meaning to.

"Leave her alone!" Hiei yelled as he took his katana out.

"And just why should I?" Caspian said, he put his arm around Dani's waist and he licked her cheek.

"AHHH!" Dani screamed in fear as she tried to yank her face away.

"I SAID LEAVE HER ALONE!" Hiei yelled, by now they could hear the others coming up the other side of the hill.

"Maybe I'll just take her as my mate, I mean after all, she looks sooo delicious, even if she is a pathetic human." Caspian said as he bared his fangs.

"HIEIII!" Dani screamed as she tried to get away, but Caspian had his hand around her wrists and she was pressed against him. Hiei ran down the hill and in the air. He brought his katana down but Caspian threw Dani out of the way and ran the opposite way from Dani. Dani landed on the ground on her side and Jin put a wind barrier around her to keep the chunks of earth from hitting her. Hiei went after Caspian as Jin dropped the barrier. Kurama called Dani up to the hill and Dani quickly ran up to the other boys.

"Dani...you don' think he was gonna hit you, did ya? I mean, he had the katana angled away from ya...just so ya know." Kuwabara said.

"I know." Dani answered.

"C'mon, let's go git your bro." Jin said as he took Dani's arm. Dani was nearly literally dragged to a large mansion.

"Oh-" Dani started.

"Shit." Yusuke finished.

"Not what I was gonna say...but ya sure." Dani said as they went to the wall.

"Well, up ya go!" Jin said as he put his hands on Dani's hips.

"WHAT! NO WAIT! JIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNN!" Dani screamed as Jin threw her in the air and she landed on wind before being set on the ground. Jin came on the other side laughing. "N-n-never e-e-e-ver d-d-d-d-d-do th-th-that a-again." Dani gasped holding her hand over her heart.

"Poor Dani." Kurama said with his hand over his mouth to stop from laughing. His stalk stopped on the other side and Yusuke and Kuwabara came climbing it as well.

"I-it's n-n-not f-f-f-funny dang it!" Dani yelled as she stood up shakily. Yusuke took her right arm and Kuwabara took her left.

"Poor poor Dani, all these big bad meanie demons are after ya aren't they?" Yusuke asked as Dani grumbled something about 'moronic males acting like fathers'. Kuwabara and Yusuke laughed but Dani clamped her hands over their mouths.

"Shush!" Dani said as she went up to the door and pressed her ear to it. Nothing, she opened the door and looked in, Jin grabbed the back belt-loop of her pants and pulled her down, nearly pulling her pants down as well.

"Oooh, Dani wears hot under-wear!" Yusuke said after seeing Dani's thong. Dani blushed and slapped Yusuke, "Owwww, Dani's strong!" Kurama clamped his hand over Yusuke's mouth and Jin threw his hand over Dani's mouth just as she was about to hammer Yusuke with some VERY hurtful words.

"Dani shut up!" Jin whispered into Dani's ear as Dani shivered. His breath was right in her ear, hot and at the same time chilly. Somehow.

"MMM! GEM YUM HAMS OFF OF MAH MOUFFF!" Dani screamed into Jin's hand.(A/N: Translation...AAHH! GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF MY MOUTH!)

"SHUSH! an' I will!" Jin hissed as Dani nodded. Jin let go of her mouth and she pulled her pants up some more.

"Now listen up, I have an idea. I can hear my brother at the end of the hall but it's muffled which means there's one or two doors in the way, Jin you go first, he'll be able to make our scents go the other way so the demons can't smell us, then Yusuke, you'll keep an eye out, Kuwabara you go next, like Yusuke you'll keep an eye out, I'll go next, I'll keep my eyes peeled and I'll get my brother, Kurama you come after me, watch our backs and do something about our scents. Sound good?" Dani asked quietly. The boys nodded, Kurama let go of Yusuke's mouth and they all started off.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Author's Notes:**

**Completed 2/13/06**

**Kat: So mean right? HAHA! Yusuke's up to his old tricks again.**

**Jin: So what you gonna do after t'is?**

**Kat:...um...I have no clue.**

**Dani: _sigh_ Kat-chan does not own Yu Yu Hakusho. HAHA! _Is laughing from being tickled by Yusuke...yes...they got into a tickle fight while we weren't looking._**

**Kat: right...anyways...wait...Jin...why are you looking at me like that? AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! _Is being tickled by Jin_ NOOO! STOP! PLEASE! AAAHHHHHHHH!**

**Jin: NEVER!**

**Hiei: They're bakas. Anyways, come back next time.**

**All: BYEE!**

**Kat and Dani: _still being tickled_ AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**


	10. Chapter 10

**YAY! It's Valentine's day today, I got 1 Carnation so...ya, btw It's Valentine's on the day I started this so...ya lol Anyways...ONTO THE STORY!**

**Kitty Kat**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Hallway**

"_S'all clea'._" Jin whispered as Yusuke and Kuwabara went ahead. Dani stayed put for a minute as Jin checked again, he went back to the front as Dani came up behind him, and so it went until they got to the door at the end of the hallway, Dani took Yusuke's place and put her ear to the door. she checked the lock and took out a fine plant that was amazingly strong, Kurama had given it to her and as she picked the lock with it the boys all tensed. Dani opened the door and was pulled back as Yusuke and Kuwabara stood up immediatly.

"It's fine there's no one in there." Dani said as Jin let go of her, he had put up a barrier as he hugged her from behind and by now she was blushing madly, and noticing his hands were on her stomach.

"Come on then." Kurama said as he helped Dani up. He walked in front of her as Jin blocked the hallway doorways off with wind.

"HIYA!" Someone shouted as Kurama extended his whip, Dani went out of the circle the boys were trying to form and slammed against the wall making such a raquet that the other person decided she must be dangerous. Dani smirked as they came at her, she ducked down and ran to the left, as the person followed they sent several attacks at her but Dani continued with several backflips as she landed near a cage, her foot hit something on the floor, as the floor sunk in where her foot was the other person sent an attack at her, with her foot sliding down she wasn't able to step down and jump up. Kurama threw a dandelion at the persons attack and the two met, the Dandelion exploded into fuzzies as Kurama grabbed Dani around the waist.

"WAIT! Kurama look at the cage!" Dani yelled, there was a person, but not a man in there, so immediatly Dani knew it wasn't Bryan but the person seemed transparent. Kurama looked and growled.

"Damn, there's no one in there, so where could Bryan be?" Kurama muttered, Dani looked at him like he was insane until he put her down. She looked at the person who had been attacking them. They had blood red hair and crystal blue eyes and a protective aura surrounded them.

"Kurama, keep them busy." Dani muttered as Kurama was about to say something, but Dani ran to the right and around the person, the person was about to stab her with one of her tsais but Dani didn't flinch, she had full confidence in Kurama and just as the person's tsai was touching the cloth on her shirt, Kurama wound his whip around their wrists and yanked, making them stumble back. Dani got to the cage and skidded into it, she picked something up but the boys couldn't see what it was, apparently only Dani could see this transparent girl. Suddenly the girl seemed to sink into Dani, "EEEEYYYAAAHHHH!" Dani screamed as the DNA strands intertwined. Her eyes faded from blue and green to both being red. Her hair lengthened, falling out of her ponytail, then, as it reached the floor her hair wound up into a tight bun at the base of her neck and head and changed from black and gold to full silver. She grew about 2 inches and her clothes changed to a black kimono top with long flowing sleeves and a gold hem, her skirt was red and reached her mid-shins, the hem was gold and a slit went up to her mid thigh, the outline of the hip being gold.

"Dani?" Yusuke asked unsurely. 'Dani' smirked as she looked at him, her eyes half-lidded.

"Try again." She said, her voice was low and spooky, it filled them with a want but a knowledge that she was someone else's.

"GAH! Suzutakara? HOW-! WHAT-! THAT WAS YOUR-! GAH!" The other person said as they fell on the ground in a daze. the other's looked at them like they were insane. the 'Dani' like person laughed, her voice sounding like bells, making the others thing that she really did live up to her name (A/N: Suzutakara is comprised of two Japanese names first is Suzu...meaning 'bell' and the second is Takara meaning 'treasure', so her name translates to 'bell treasure'.)

"Calm down Nuada, nothing is going badly now, is it?" 'Dani' asked. (A/N; This name...Nuada, is in reality a male name, it means protector in Irish Mythology, he was also a god.)

"I suppose...but still!" Nuada said holding their head. Suzutakara held out her hand to Nuada.

"Get up first, apologize second." Suzutakara said as she smiled. Nuada got up and bowed to the others.

"I apologize for my behavior." Nuada provided.

"One question." Yusuke said.

"Yes?" Suzutakara and Nuada asked at the same time.

"Are you a guy or a girl?" Yusuke asked as Suzutakara burst out laughing. Nuada's eyebrow twitched.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Author's Notes:**

**Completed 2/14/06**

**Kat: I like the names, altho they WILL get nicknames because their names are so long that their a total pain in the ass to write. _gets hit with a paper_ OW! WHAT THE-!**

**Dani: I thought I could hit you if you swore in the A/N's **

**Kat: Right...I told you you could...didn't I?**

**Dani:...Ya...you did...anyways! Kat-chan does not own Yu Yu Hahusho...it's so sad T.T haha!**

**Kat:Riiiiiight, anyways, please come next time! LOOK! I got two chapters done in two days! OH MY GOD!**

**Suzutakara: Come back next time to learn more about me and Nuada.**

**Kat: Nuada and I!**

**Suzutakara: WHAT EVER!**

**TALK TO YA'LL LATER!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Back with chapter 11! I hope you liked the last chapter Suzutakara's name is pronounced Sue-zoo-tah-car-uh and Nuada's is pronounced New-ah-duh. Well...enjoy!**

**Kitty Kat**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Group**

Suzutakara was still laughing as Nuada took a deep breath and looked at Yusuke in disdain.

"What do you think Sherlock?" Nuada asked as Yusuke thought for a minute.

"Um, a guy?" Yusuke asked as Nuada's eybrow twitched again.

"NO!" Nuada screamed as Suzutakara laughed harder, "AND WOULD YOU SHUT-UP SUZU!" Nuada added, causing Suzutakara to laugh even HARDER.

"I-I-I'm sorry it-it-it's just sooooo FUNNY!" Suzutakara answered as she tried to take in a few deep breaths. Nuada sighed and then gulped as she felt a sword being pressed against her neck. "Hiei!" Suzu cried as Hiei growled.

"Where. Is. Dani?" He asked as he pressed the katana against Nuada's throat harder. A small trickle of blood ran down her throat as she pointed to Suzu.

"Hi Hiei!" Suzu said smiling. Hiei growled and suddenly disappeared, reappearing behind Suzu, he yanked her hair into his hand and pulled back so that her throat was exposed.

"You are NOT Dani, NOW WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?" Hiei yelled.

"HIEI! That is Dani!" Kurama said as Hiei hissed.

"Do you wish for me to prove it?" Suzu asked, acting as though she hadn't noticed the pain from the katana or his hand.

"Yes." Hiei growled as Suzu closed her eyes, her hair became shorter, undoing itself until it was splayed out on Hiei's hands, her eyes remained closed but she seemed to shrink a little, her clothes changed back and she looked like regular Dani. Hiei grunted and threw her over his shoulder. She was apparently unconcious and he followed an aura trail to her brother. When he found Bryan, Kurama took Bryan and brought him back to the house. Nuada followed them, well more like was dragged with them, in disdain by Yusuke who had her hands behind her so that she had to walk infront of him and still not attack any of them.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Genkai's Temple**

"Sit there." Yusuke said as he flung Nuada onto the couch.

"AGH! DAMMIT! DON'T THROW ME AROUND LIKE SOME SACK OF POTATOES!" Nuada yelled.

"Stuff it you." Kuwabara said as he shoved Nuada's head. Nuada tried to get up but found something supressing her movement.

"Wh-?" She began.

"You won't be moving until **_I_** say so." Genkai's voice traveled over to them. Kurama came in with Bryan and Hiei came with Dani. A small grunt came from Dani as he threw her on the couch...well...at least it LOOKED like he had thrown her.

"Genkai, at least allow her to talk." Kurama said as Genkai sighed.

"Very well." She waved her hand and Nuada felt as if someone was unzipping her lips.

"Who are you!" Nuada yelled as she stared at Genkai with razor sharp glares.

"NUADA!" Genkai suddenly yelled as Nuada's eyes snapped with frustrated realization.

"GENKAI!" Nuada yelled, the bond seemed to fall off as she flung herself at Genkai, causing the smaller person to nearly fall backwards.

"Nuada, you've grown!" Genkai said happily.

"And you've...SHRUNK! OW!" Nuada yelled as she was hit on the head by Genkai.

"Genkai? What's all the racket?" Yukina asked as Kuwabara greeted Yukina warmly. Hiei growled silently and Kurama looked at Nuada and Genkai as if they were insane.

"How the hell do you two know each other!" Yusuke asked. Nuada and Genkai gave him a good smack to the cranium.

"MIND YOUR LANGUAGE IN A TEMPLE IDIOT!" Nuada and Genkai yelled at the same time.

"We grew up together." Nuada added as Kurama looked at Nuada is surprise.

"Your THAT old! NO OFFENSE GENKAI!" Kurama added quickly. Nuada laughed.

"Ya, I guess, but I'm different from Humans and Demons, I age...how would you say it...oddly, every five years I age one year." Nuada said.

"So you only look 21...which means your...-" Kuwabara grabbed a piece of paper to do the math as Dani woke up with a grumble and holding her head.

"105." Dani mumbled.

"DANI! Your up!" Kurama said as he went over to check on Dani.

"Suzutakara? Are you alright!" Nuada asked as she spun around to face Dani.

"Suzutakara? Wha?" Dani asked slightly confused.

**_'Dani? This is Suzutakara. I am a female koorime. I'll tell you more later, but for now, know that Nuada is my protector, and now yours as well, in the meantime, you need to regain your strength, so sleep.'_** A woman's voice said inside Dani's head.

"Dani? Dani? Dani! DANI?" Kurama yelled as Dani fell back to the couch without another word.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Author's Notes:**

**Completed 2/15/06**

**Kat: OH YA! Three chapters in three days BOO-YAH PPLZ! OH AND YAY! Dani, Aki, and I are all making a fanfic together...WHOOT! LMAO**

**Dani: O.O Right...well then...Kat-chan does not own Yu Yu Hakusho.**

**Kurama: _whispers_ Jin, would you like to help me with the tickle attack again? **

**Jin: _whispers back_ absolutely. **

**Kat: _whispers to Dani_ What are they whispering about?**

**Dani: _whispers_ I...Don't...Know...But I don't like those looks in their...eyes?**

**Kurama:_ whispers _3**

**Jin: _whisper_ 2**

**Kurama: _whisper_ 1**

**Both (Kurama and Jin):_shout_ ATTACK! _start tickling Kat and Dani until they're on the ground._**

**Dani and Kat: EEEEEEYYYYYYYAAAAAHHHHHHHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**ALL: TALK TO YOU LATER! **

**Dani and Kat: YAAAAHHHHH HELP US HEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm gonna be so mean...haha. Again a couple parts part are before the bus so...ya.**

**Kitty Kat**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Dani**

**_'Dani, you know my name now, and what I am but you hardly know what I have been through.'_** Suzutakara said as she appeared in Dani's mind. Dani was there too and she stared at the apparition as it moved towards her.

'No way, this-this is just some stupid dream I'm having...r-right?' Dani said. Suzu laughed.

**_'Hardly. Dani, allow me to show you my memories, you'll understand after that.'_** Suzu said as Dani took her hand after some hesitation.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Flashback**

"Suzu-kun! Where are you going?" A little girl of about five asked. Suzu laughed as she looked at the girl.

"To gather herbs, would you like to come with me Lunako?" Suzu asked as the girl nodded enthuisiastically. Suzu took the girl's hand and they walked over to a garden, while they were picking the herbs Suzu stood up.

"What's wrong Suzu-kun?" Lunako asked.

"Run back to the village Lunako. HURRY!" Suzu shouted as Lunako looked frightened but darted towards the village, The lone Koorime now stood in the garden alonde but she darted off towards the village as well. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" Suzu cried as she saw Lunako unconcious in the demon's hands.

"Never. Not unless you choose to die." The demon answered. Suzu looked at the demon to Lunako several times before closing her eyes and sighing.

"I will die." the demon dropped Lunako with a soft thump, Suzu continued under her breath, "But in 300 years my soul will have remained where I died and my reincarnation will come to me and take me in as their second persona. I WILL come back and take my revenge." Suzu said. The demon's claws rammed across from her right shoulder down, cutting her in half and instantaneously killing her off.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Flashback End**

Dani cringed at the sight but Suzu held her hand firmly.

"Don't worry Dani, I didn't feel a thing." Suzu said as she dropped Dani's hand and walked a foot away. Dani was still in a daze but soon she heard a light 'tink' sound. She turned around and saw a gem on the floor infront of Suzu.

_'She's half Koorime, that tink must have been one of her tear gems.' _Dani thought as she walked over to Suzu.

"Suzu, why are you crying?" Dani asked. Suzu wiped her eyes and smiled.

"It's just, I know I have to find Lunako's re-incarnation and thank god Nuada is a re-incarnation of my protector Aiko. But I don't know it's hard to accept." Suzu said as Dani squeezed her shoulder comfortingly.

"We'll do it together Suzu, I promise." Dani said as she gave Suzu a hug. Suzu smiled and then looked around frantically.

"EEP! We gotta get back!" Suzu said as Dani looked around, she opened her eyes slightly and was glomped by Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Bryan who was now up.

"Owww, I think that pop was my rib." Dani said as they all let go.

"We thought you were dead!" Yusuke said as Bryan twitched, Dani picked him up and put him on her lap, comforting him.

"Dani, do you want some tea?" Kurama asked.

"Uh..I guess so?" Dani said unsurely as Kurama came out with a tray of tea cups and a tea kettle.

"Here you go." Kurama said.

"Oh! Where's Hiei, I need to ask him something." Dani said as Kurama looked at Yusuke for something.

"Uh, Hiei said he wouldn't be back for a while." Kurama answered. Dani looked at him skeptically but nodded.

"Alright, well i just, wanna try to get up so, lil' help plz?" Dani asked as Kuwabara let her use his shoulder for support. She stood up and then let go of his shoulder. Stabilizing herself on his shoulder every now and then.

"Y'ok?" Kuwabara asked as Genkai came back in with a thermometer. She shoved Dani back down (sadly she had JUST gotten stabilized). Genkai popped the thermometer in Dani's mouth and when the beep came Genkai checked the thermometer.

"98.6, perfect." Genkai said as Dani stood up and held her head woozily as Yusuke laughed and got clonked in the head by Kuwabara.

"Should you be getting up Dani?" Yukina asked quietly as Dani smiled.

"Oh, I'm fine Yukina." Dani replied as Yukina nodded.

"You're taking a bath so go to the third door on the right, i already ran the water and kept it warm." Genkai said as Dani bowed to the elder woman.

"Thank you ma'am." Dani said as Genkai nodded. Dani went into the bath and when she came out she found a short kimono waiting for her. The kimono reached her knees while the Obi tied around her waist tight enough to show her curves, the bow of the obi was medium sized but the rest of the bow which hung down to her mid shins. She had a pair of shorts underneath the kimono that were easily covered and a tanktop was under the kimono as well, the Eri (collar) of the kimono was slightly low but it barely showed her crevance. The kimono pattern was pitch black with blood red dragon's that were intertwining with gold dragons holding the opposite color gem in their front paws, causing the dragon's to turn into ying yang's at a far distance.

"Dani, are you dressed?" Kurama asked with a small knock.

"Yes, you can come in Kurama." Dani replied as Kurama came in with a pair of slippers in his hands. Dani put her hair up in a quick bun with chopsticks. Kurama handed her the slippers which had pitch black and gold dragons forming ying yangs on a blood red background, "Thank you." Dani said as she sighed.

"Is something wrong?" Kurama asked as he looked down at Dani quizzically.

"Not really, but, I'm confused." Dani replied.

"About?" Kurama returned.

"About me, I mean about Suzutakara, I mean...about everything." Dani said as she walked out the door and Kurama followed.

"I'm sure that Genkai, or I could help you." Kurama offered.

"Not right now, I just...wanna mull it over for a little while." Dani answered as she walked into the living room.

"Finally the onna emerges." Hiei said as he looked Dani over indifferently.

"And here comes the crankster." Dani muttered under her breath as Kurama laughed.

"What was that onna?"

"Nothing." Dani replied giving an innocent smile. She went into the kitchen and made snack. then she went into the living room and sat down, eating a ham and cheese sandwich as Koenma suddenly appeared behind her. He was about to say 'boo!' behind her when, through a mouthful, she turned to look at him and said, "Boo."

"AH!" Koenma exclaimed as Nuada came in with her hand on her tsais.

"What's wrong?" She asked as Dani nearly fell off the couch laughing.

"Nothing! Koenma tried to scare me but I scared him instead!" Dani yelled as she started to grow short on breath. (A/N: She did swallow her food...just thought you should know that she wasn't gonna choke...yea...ok...buh bye...)

"Thanks, I just died two times over from a heart attack for nothing." Nuada said as she sat on a chair.

"Hello Koenma." Kurama said behind Nuada as she jumped on the seat.

"Make that three times." She whimpered as she leaned back in the seat.

"Yes, hello to you too, Nuada, or should I be saying Ourania Nitya Shamira." Koenma said as Nuada's eyes snapped from relaxed to surprised and scared. Only twice had Suzu seen her eyes that way, and those had only been the time Suzu had nearly died. suddenly Nuada was on top of Koenma, stradled over his abs with her fist in the air ready to come down (A/N: Koenma is in his older form BTW).

"WHO TOLD YOU!" Nuada yelled as her fist shook with the control she was using to keep from slamming it down.

"Nuada!" Kurama and Yusuke, who had just come in, shouted. They ran over and pried her off of Koenma. Yusuke helped Koenma up as Nuada struggled against Kurama who had lifted her off of the ground, keeping her arms at her sides in a big bear hug. He finally sat on the couch, still holding her arms by her sides.

"CALM DOWN!" Kurama yelled as he bent his torso over her back to keep her down. Her screams of frustration died down as she calmed down. Kurama took his weight off of her back as she sat up. He still held her hand behind her back, her face was red from anger and her nostrils were flared as she looked at Koenma dangerously. Kurama slowly let go as she quickly stood up and tried to lunge at Koenma, this time with her tsai in hand.

"WHO TOLD YOU!" She yelled as she lunged at Koenma, Dani quickly got off of the couch jus tin time for Kurama to literally tackle her in mid-air. He kept his weight on her as she rolled underneath him. He was now stradling her midsection as she tried to stab him to get him off of her. He caught the tsai and eventually twisted it out of her wrist as she kicked her legs. Kurama grabbed her wrists and waited until she was calmer.

"Calm. Down." Kurama said in a dark tone as Nuada growled be refrained from demolishing anything at the moment. Kurama got up, still holding her wrists, he then put her wrists behind her. They sat on the couch as Koenma sat across from them next to Yusuke.

"How. Did. You. Find. OUT. OW!" Nuada yelped as Yusuke noticed Kurama's hands tighten around her wrists.

"Records. Spies. should I go on?" Koenma replied as Nuada tried to lunge at him, but only suceeded in sitting on the floor in front of Kurama, having landed on her ass.

"I told you to calm down." Kurama growled as Nuada tried to move her wrists a little. Kurama's grip only tightened as she let out a pained yelp.

"Kurama, your hurting her!" Dani yelled as Kurama ignored her.

"He's to weak to hurt me terribly." Nuada said to Dani as Kurama's hands tightened and Nuada let out another yelp.

"Am I now?" Kurama asked darkly.

"Alright you two, I thought you all might like to know that all of you are invited to a holiday get away. 10 weeks on a simple island, with the works, spa treatment, hotels, everything. And it's all payed for by my father." Koenma said as Nuada or as she was now going to be referred to as Ourania.

"Who all is invited?" Kurama asked, as he spotted Hiei in the corner of the room.

"You, Kuwabara, Yukina, Yusuke, Keiko, Hiei, Dani, Ourania, Bryan, Genkai, Botan and I." Koenma said as Ourania's growl echoed through the room at the mention of her real name, a simple tightening of his hands and a sharp yelp ceased the growl as everyone had a sweat drop roll down their head, minus Ourania and Kurama that is.

"When do we leave?" Yukina interjected before more offensive words could be thrown out by Ourania and Kurama.

"In two days, so start packing, and there's a practice ring there as well, almost forgot to mention that." Koenma said as he left in a poof. Kurama let go of Ourania's wrists as she flexed her hands which were pale pale white from lack of circulation. They all went their seperate ways as they got their bags packed.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Two Days Later**

"C'mon Dani! I've got Bryan!" Ourania yelled. Bryan was holding her hand as Dani came out.

"Oh, okay, good." Dani said with a relieved sigh. They got into the taxi cab, the others having gone early in the morning. Bryan sat between the two girls and Dani began to reflect on the major changes on the past two days. Ourania had simmered down about her real name, they no longer called her Nuada, and they had given her the nickname of Rani, Rana, or Rania (A/N: pronounciation: Rah-nee-uh). She had explained why her name was so important, because it translated into Heavenly Eternal Protector. However long Dani and Suzu lived, they would still be Ourania's care. Even if Ourania wished to go somewhere else. She would have to protect Suzu and Dani (A/N: Suzu and Dani will eventually be referred to as one name, don't worry).

"We're here." Ourania said as she got out of the car. Dani got out as well and Ourania got their bags. Kurama and Hiei met them at the room where they were supposed to wait before they went to the gates.

"I'll take your bags." Kurama offered as he took their luggage, although Ourania refused to let him take the mini bag she had on. It held some activities to do on the plane, draw, write, listen to music, read, and a couple of sweets if she needed them...well...she is afraid of heights, so naturally, there would be some medication in it to calm her down before she had an anxiety attack. Rania handed Dani a mini backpack filled with about the same things, because, as fate would have it, both suffered from just about the same thing called: Severe Boredom Disorder.

"So the flight takes off in 20 minutes huh?" Dani asked as she let out a sigh, noticing the clock read 3:40. She walked with Bryan over to the windows to look at the planes as Rania came up behind them. Somehow, Dani had managed to talk Ourania into wearing a sundress since it was so nice out and they would be going somewhere tropical, sadly Dani had worn just about the same dress only a different color. Dani's dress reached about two inches above her knees and it was a hawaiian luau print on a dark blue background while Ourania's was a black luau print on a dark red background that reached to the middle of her shins. A red chocker with a white flower on the side of her neck completed the outfit.

"Is something wrong?" Ourania asked as she touched Dani's shoudler. Dani looked up to her and was reminded of how short she really was.

"No, not really." Dani replied with a smile as Ourania nodded and sat next to Bryan holding up her hands to play Ms. Mary Mac. Bryan began silently laughing as Ourania smiled. Dani took her book out and began to read it.

"HELLO!" Yusuke yelled as Ourania, Dani, and Bryan jumped.

"WHAT?" Ourania yelled back.

"THE PLANE YOU IDIOT!"

"OH THAT'S RICH COMING FROM YOU!"

"SHUT UP YOU BITCH!"

"DON'T CALL ME A BITCH YOU ASSHOLE!"

"GUYS! KNOCK IT OFF!" Dani screamed as they continued their bickering over to the gates.

"**_SHUT UP!_**" Kurama yelled as Ourania and Yusuke stopped and looked at Kurama in surprise, "Much better." Kurama muttered as he rubbed his temples. Ourania rolled her eyes and took Bryan's hand. They followed after Dani onto the plane as Dani bounced up and down happily. Ourania chuckled as she put their carry-ons in the spot above their seats.

"Who's sitting where?" Dani asked looking at the seats.

"Ummm, Kurama, you have the tickets, where do we sit?" Ourania asked as Kurama took out the tickets and jotted down a chart.

_Kurama Ourania Empty _

_Yusuke Keiko Bryan_

_Hiei Dani Empty_

_Kuwabara Yukina Genkai_

_Koenma Botan Empty_

All seats were in the middle row and Ourania watched warrily as a teenaged boy dressed in leather sat in the seat next to her. She may be a protector but that didn't mean she didn't freak out a little. A little girl of about Bryan's age sat in the seat next to Dani and immediatly Dani and the girl were in a conversation. And elderly woman sat next to Botan as she and the woman began to talk immediatly as well, Ourania guessed that the woman would soon be visiting Botan, against her will.

"Soo...I guess we're stuck in these seats for...what? 8-10 hours?" Ourania asked Kurama.

"About that." Kurama answered as Ourania just shook her head and pulled out her CD player. The boy's CD's next to her caught her attention and she pointed to one.

"You listen to Evanesence?" She asked happily as the boy looked up and smiled, nodding a yes, "What's your favorite song?"

"Probably Haunted." He answered, Kurama raised an eyebrow at them as they began talking about their music. He popped some ear plugs in his ears and fell asleep, hey, taking two nights away from sleep will enable you to fall asleep just about anywhere.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**A Few Hours Later**

"Kurama?" Ourania asked turning around to see the fox with his head bent. She giggled as she fixed a pillow behind his head and covered him with a blanket. The other man, now identified as Alex, had fallen asleep as well and she set a pillow behind his head and a blanket on him as well.

"Ourania, are you still awake?" Dani asked looking behind her. It was about 8 or 9 in the evening and since they had gotten up a bit early, everyone seemed a bit tired. Ourania held her finger to her mouth in a 'shh'ing motion. Dani smiled and nodded, putting blankets on the little girl (AKA Sheryl) and Hiei. Dani slowly got up and helped Ourania to put blankets on their companions and pillows behind thier heads.

"Night, Dani." Ourania said as Dani waved her acknowledgement. Keiko's head was leaning against Yusuke's shoulder and Yusuke had his head on hers, Koenma and Botan were in the same position and Dani held back a laugh as she noticed Yukina and Kuwabara were also in the same position. Dani and Ourania soon fell asleep and were woken up by the guys.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Morning (2:00 AM)**

Kurama woke up to the feeling of something on his shoulder. He looked over and blushed as he saw Rana's head leaning against his shoulder, her lips were spread apart as she breathed in rhythm and her blanket was falling off of her shoulder. Her eyes blinked slowly as she same out of sleepy land and looked up.

"Hope I make a comfortable pillow." Kurama said sarcastically as he noticed her blush and look away in a huff.

"Shut up, it's not my fault you were in the way." Rana said as she began to fold the blankets up.

'Please put your seatbelts on for the landing ladies and gentlemen.' The pilot's voice said from the speakers. The little girl's mom buckled her seatbelt and Rana helped Sheryl buckle her belt. She woke Dani and Hiei up (Hiei was being used as s pillow as well, and to make sure Dani wasn't murdered, Rana had woken her up first). Once the whole little group had been woken up and had buckled their seatbelts, Rana went to her seat and buckled her belt. They landed smoothly, the passenger's unbuckled their belts and they got off of the plane with their carry-ons.

"So, where to first?" Rana asked as she put her arm over Dani's shoudlers.

"The hotel." Dani muttered sleepily.

"Oh my, we want some action so soon huh?" Rana asked teasingly as Dani blushed dark crimson and punched Rana in the arm, "Owwwieeee." Rana said with fake tears in her eyes, "Kurama, Dani hit me!" She said.

"You're her protector, protect yourself from her to enable yourself to protect her from you." Kurama answered.

"Why do you always make things so complicated?" Rana asked in an annoyed fashion.

"Because I'm complex." He answered as Rana rolled her eyes and slowed down to wlak next to Bryan who was practically sleep-walking. Rana laughed as she picked him up and began to wlak next to Dani.

"You're good with kids." Dani said as Rana smiled.

"Thanks, but not as much as you." She answered as Dani looked at her like she was nuts.

"We fight all the time."

"But you still love each other."

"Neh."

"AHAHAHA!"

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZActual Morning (9:00AM)**

"Whooo, dizzy now." Dani muttered as Rana stood up and immediatly fell back down. Sadly Kurama and Hiei were trying to help the girl's stand.

"Ok, who pushed that merry go round thing?" Rana asked as Kuwabara and Yusuke raised their hands proudly, "That...was...AWESOME! AGAIN!" She said happily as she got on. Kuwabara and Yusuke looked at each other in surprise. No one had EVER come back for more of their spins on the Merry-Go-Rounds.

"Alright, it's your funeral though." Yusuke said as Kurama helped Dani over to the swings where she sat and closed her eyes.

"That looks scary." Keiko said as she noticed the bars on the Merry-Go-Round begin to blur.

"But it looks like someone's having fun." Kurama answered as he saw Rana laughing in the middle.

"She looks drunk." Genkai said as Dani laughed.

"She does." Everyone agreed as Rana got off the ride when it had slowed down. Yusuke stopped her from falling and helped her over to the swing set.

"Whooooaaaaa. Someone stop the world...I wanna get off." Rana muttered dizzily as she fell off of the swing, her legs were slightly on top of the swing, resting there, as Kurama, Kuwabara, Yukina, and Bryan looked over her, "STOP MOVING!" She yelled as all four began to laugh, okay, all three, Yukina was just really worried.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Eh, I'll be fine. Dani will just have to help me up." Rana said.

"Why do I have to help you up?"

" 'Cause I said so."

"What's that got to do with it?"

"Everything." Dani helped Rana up and helped her wipe off the wood chips that had attached themselves to her clothes.

"So who's up for ice cream?" Kuwabara asked as the ice cream trolley thing came over.

"I will, once you people stop playing Ring Around the Rosie." Rana said as everyone, minus Hiei of course, chuckled. They got their ice cream and sat on the ground, Rana had finally gotten over the dizzy spell and they began to talk and eat their ice cream.

"Well, are we going anywheres else today?" Dani asked.

"Ya! We're going to the beach!" Rana said as she finished her ice cream and began towards the park gates with Bryan walking next to her. Kurama's finger unnoticably twitched and Rana fell over a root, "Why you little..." Rana said as she lunged at Kurama. he stood up as Rana stood up.

"I think I'm taller actually, so technically, You're little." Kurama said pushing the buttons.

"WE'RE THE SAME HEIGHT!" Rana yelled, she really hated the term little or small, when used on her.

"I dunno." Kurama said as if thinking.

"That's 'cause you're dumb." Rana said as she walked off. Kurama's eyebrow twitched as Yusuke snickered at the scene of Rana and Kurama yelling at each other.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" Dani screamed. Kurama looked at her slightly surprised as Rana gave a huff and walked to the beach alone. Dani followed after with Bryan and they caught up to Rana.

"Niiiice." Kuwabara said sarcastically as Kurama was about to retort.

"The oaf isn't worth it." Hiei said.

"WHO YA CALLIN AN OAF, YA SHRIMP!" Kuwabara yelled.

"You, you big lug." Hiei replied with a calm look as Keiko dragged Yukina off to let the boys try and settle that.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Beach**

"Whad'dya think?" Dani asked as she came out with her hair in a bun wearing a baby blue bikini halter top that covered most of her chest but had a small oval towards the middle that showed a nice crevance. Her middrift was obviously toned and her legs were pretty narrow for her height. The bottom piece was a regular baby blue one, not high-cut or low-cut at all.

"I think you need to grow a bit more." Rana said teasingly. (A/N Remember, Dani is about Hiei's height and Rana is about Kurama's.)

"Shut up you." Dani scowled as she looked at Rana's slightly revealing bathing suit the top piece was blood red and the bottom piece midnight black. The top piece had a knot in the middle of her chest that tied it together. It tied behind her neck and behind her back as well, the bottom piece was high cut on the legs and low cut on the waist showing off her muscled abs and her thick legs that suited her height and body type.

"C'MON KEIKO! LET'S SEE!" Rana and Dani yelled as Keiko came out. She wore an orange one piece with a hole from the middle of her chest down to the bottom of her abs, showing off a flat stomach.

"Ni-ice." Rana said as Keiko thanked her for the compliment. Yukina came out in a regular one piece that had a low-cut back, it was the color of snow, the hems the color of her eyes and she smiled happily as the girls gve her compliments.

"Ok girls, now that we're done showing ourselves, lets go sunbathe." Dani said as Rana agreed. They went to the beach and layed down their towels, then sat on them putting some tanning oil on and began to sun bathe and talk at the same time.

"THERE THEY ARE!" Kuwabara shouted as he spotted the girls sleeping and tlaking. Rana and Dani were talking while Yukina and Keiko were sleeping under umbrellas. Dani looked over towards the ocean and sat up immediatly.

"Where's Bryan!" Dani shouted.

"D..AN...I!" A croaking voice that sounded familiar to Dani cried. She looked towards the sound and saw Bryan.

"HOLD ON LITTLE BRO!" Dani yelled as she noticed he was in the deep water near the rocks. Rana stood up and began running towards the rocks.

"RANA! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Kurama yelled as Rana quickly made her way to the rocks, she ran to the tall one that hung over the water ad dove in immediatly. Dani gasped in horror as everyone heard a loud splash. They waited in tense silence, Yukina and Keiko having been awoken before she had dove. RAna came on the beach dragging Bryan with her. She dropped onto the beach and felt for his pulse.

"Someone give him CPR!" Rana yelled as she coughed up water. Dani came over and quickly gave her brother CPR. She hugged him with relief when he spat out the water and began to breath on his own.

"Don't scare me like that you dork." Dani said in a mock annoyed fashion. Everyone smiled as Kuwabara asked Rana if she was alright.

"He's not the dork, Rana is the idiot here. Bigger than Yusuke or Kuwabara." Hiei said.

"HEY!" Rana, Yusuke and Kuwabara yelled in indignation.

"It's true." Kurama added as Rana gowled.

"OH YA? I DIDN'T EXACTLY HAVE ANY OTHER CHOICE!" Rana yelled.

"Sure you did. You didn't have to use the rocks over there to get him." Kurama said.

"IT WAS THE FASTEST WAY OVER THERE! AND LIKE I SAID! I DIDN'T HAVE A CHOICE!" Rana yelled with her fists balled at her sides.

"Everyone has a choice Rana." Kurama said as Rana put her face into his, mere inches apart.

"Read my god damn records and you'll see that I didn't HAVE a choice." Rana said as she went over and picked up her towel, she put on a sweater that went over her bottom and put everything away, slipping on her flip flops. As an after thought she came back to the group, "And by the way Kurama." Rana said as she slapped him across the face, "Have a good night." She growled to everyone else as she left for the hotel. Dani looked at Kurama worriedly as he looked at the ground.

'_Yoko, you are such a pain!'_

_**'Did I do that?'**_

_'OF COURSE YOU DID!'_

_**'Oops.'**_

Kurama growled at himself as he began to walk off, he turned around and smiled at Bryan.

"Glad to see you're okay Kid." Kurama added as he walked off.

"That was a mix of Kurama and Yoko wasn't it?" Dani asked as Hiei nodded.

"Hey! Rana wait up!" Kuwabara called after Yukina asked him to go after her. Keiko made Yusuke do the same, to atleast make sure she'd be okay.

"GO AWAY!" Rana yelled as she started to jog.

"Gee, she can get a ways away fast." Yusuke said as they caught up to her.

"UGH! Why can't men leave a women alone when they ask to be left alone!" Rana yelled as Yusuke and Kuwabara looped their arms with hers.

"Because OUR women told US to make sure YOU got home safely." Kuwabara answered as Rana rolled her eyes. Then her eyes gleamed with an evil idea.

"Oh boy...I don't like the look in your eyes." Yusuke said as Rana began to drag the BOYS along.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Dani**

"Bryan, are you talking now?" Dani asked

"Ya." Bryan replied with his voice slightly cracking from disuse. Dani smiled happily and hugged him tight.

"THANK YOU!" She yelped as he smiled, "You'll talk more later right?"

"Right."

"THANK YOU AGAIN!"

"Sis. Chill!"

"I CAN'T! I'M JUST SO HAPPY!"

"Oy..."

"Are we going home now?" Keiko asked.

"No, let's watch the sunset." Dani said.

"Sounds good." Bryan said as they sat on towels. Minus Kurama who had gone to the hotel to see what was up.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Rana**

"Why don't you like Kurama anyways?" Yusuke asked as he dodged a kick.

"Because. He's. A. Big. FAT. JERK!" She yelled as she tried to hit Yusuke at every pause. Yusuke dodged every one minus the Jerk! part as he was thrown across the mat from a spin kick to his head.

"Gotcha, Kuwabara, your turn." Yusuke said weakly.

"So, why is he such a jerk?" Kuwabara asked.

"BECAUSE. HE. NEVER. LEAVES. ME. ALONE! Even. When. I've. Done. A. Good. Job. He. Still. Tries. To. Put. Me. DOWN!" Rana yelled as she kicked Kuwabara in the stomach and he fell down.

"We surrender!" The guys yelped as Rana sighed and turned around to go to the hotel rooms. Except, instead of finding a clear path, she found Kurama.

"YOU GUYS ARE ALL SUCH JERKS!" Rana yelled as she ran past Kurama, who's head was down, looking at the ground as if he had been slapped across the face again.

"You really owe us." Yusuke said as he stood up with a bruise on the side of his face.

"Ya, we just got you some info at the cost of a friendship. Hope it was worth it." Kuwabara said as he and Yusuke walked by Kurama.

"I didn't ask you to." Kurama muttered as Yusuke grabbed his collar.

"You may not have asked, but we did because you needed to hear that. So THINK." Yusuke growled as he threw Kurama on the ground harshly.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**A/N:**

**Completed 4/17/06**

**Kat: Man, now it seems like Rana is the second mainie. Well, I'll fix it, it's hard to do that, to make one story a sideline and not make it a double storyline.**

**Dani: Anyways, Kat doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho.**

**Kat: Ya so don't sue, the only reason this thing didn't get done sooner was cuz I got busy...lol...I'm so happy, Because Now, I'm officialy 13! YAY! LOL**

**TTYL,**

**Kitty Kat**


	13. Chapter 13

**Please enjoy this chapter, and remember this is a present to Dani! So HAPPY BIRTHDAY YA OLD FART! . J/K**

**Kitty Kat**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Morning**

"UP AND AT 'EM!" Rana's voice rang as Dani shot up in her bed. Bryan's sore laugh came as he pulled the sheets off of Dani's head.

"Ee! Maybe I should have left the blankets on!" Bryan said as Dani mock strangled him. They got up and went downstairs to find Rana being forced to stop cooking and to sit down by Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"Rana, did you get ANY sleep at all?" Dani asked looking at the bags under her friend and protector's eyes.

"Nope, she has a mild case of insomnia." Kuwabara said as he checked Rana's forehead. She tried to get back up to the stove but Yusuke sat on her lap to keep her from going anywheres.

"She's been cooking all night and if we have to eat anymore of her food we're gonna get so fat you're gonna be able to use US as rafts." Yusuke said as Dani laughed.

"Hey Kurama, you got that sleeping plant yet!" Kuwabara asked as Kurama came downstairs holding a blood red Tiger Lilly.

"Here, put this in the tea." Kurama said with a slight yawn.

"Here Rani, drink this." Yusuke said as he held Rana's hands to her side and made her drink the tea, "And that'll knock her out for how long?" Yusuke asked as he got up and Rana fell out of the chair, allowing Yusuke to catch her.

"Till about this time tomorrow." Kurama answered.

"That'll work." Yusuke said as he carried her upstairs.

"What are we doing today?" Dani asked.

"I think Keiko had something set up for you girls, the guys have to do male-bonding I guess." Kurama said in a bored tone.

"Well, that should be fun." Dani said smiling with her hands touching eachother at the tips.

"With those two?" Kurama asked pointing to Kuwabara and Yusuke.

"On second thought..." Dani trailed off as they began to laugh.

"Looks like the Protector made us some breakfast." Yusuke said as he saw the table decorated with food.

"Guess so." Dani added as everyone else came down.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Spas**

"Mmmm, Manis, Pedis, Massage, and Mud baths oh my!" Dani said as she heard a crack in her back from the masseuse.

"I like the mud baths." Keiko said as she sunk into the warm mud even deeper, now up to her neck, but covering her shoulders.

"Manis and Pedis for me." Botan said.

"I prefer the sauna." Yukina said quietly as she stepped out of the sauna.

"That's kinda surprising actually, since you're a snow demoness." Dani said as Yukina smiled and nodded.

"Come join me in here Yukina!" Keiko said as Yukina nodded and got into the mud bath. She smiled as the girls began to talk again.

"Wonder what the boys are doing." Dani said suddenly as the girls thought for a minute and then shrugged.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Beach**

"This actually isn't so bad." Kuwabara said as Kurama spiked the ball on their side.

"KUWABARA! BLOCK THAT SPOT!" Yusuke yelled as Kuwabara made a snapping motion with his hand. (A/N: Like the hand motion you would use to say that Yusuke was talking and instead of talking he just snapped so that was the hand motion Kuwabara made).

"Pay attention you morons!" Hiei said as Bryan caught the ball on his wrists, Kurama jumped up and spiked it again but Yusuke got it just in time, Hiei got it that time and Kuwabara hit it back, Kurama jumped up and slapped the ball back down as Koenma tossed the ball back over. Bryan groaned as the opposite team got the point (A/N: BTW, Hiei, Kurama, and Bryan are on one team while Koenma, Kuwabara, and Yusuke are on the other team). They continued to play as the day wore on and eventually the scores were 10-30, Kurama, Hiei and Bryan winning.

"We surrender!" The others yelled as they all went over to their towels and drinks. They began to talk about random sports, Bryan was asking Kurama about plants and eventually they all began to head back to the hotel. Kurama giving Bryan a piggy back ride while they continued their conversation on plants. They found the girls already asleep in their rooms and then went to their own rooms and fell asleep.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Dream**

_'Suzu, where are we going?' A young Rana asked as Suzu walked with her down a mass of hallways._

_'Shhh, just follow me.' Suzu replied with a mysterious wink. Rana scowled at being in the dark and they soon reached a door marked with an upside down Heart with a paw print inside it._

_'What's that?' Rana asked as Suzu opened the door._

_'Your demise.' "Suzu" said as her body and face began to morph into a distinct Vampire demon. Rana saw herself in her usual form and then she fell onto cold ground. She looked up to see a monsterous dog demon with three heads that looked half starved. Drool dripped from the large canine teeth as she saw bones in chains on the walls and skeletons on the floor that still had meat on them, the smell of death and rotting meat and flesh filled the air. The dog advanced on her, the blood on it's muzzles dripping with it's drool as she began to scream until-_

"YAHHHH!" Rana screamed as Kurama shook her. Since their rooms were the closest together he had been able to get there sooner.

"OURANIA! WAKE UP!" Kurama yelled as he shook her some more. Her screaming continued until Kurama shook her so hard he was afraid he gave her whip lash.

"K-Kurama?" Ourania asked, she was shaking and tears were in her eyes as she tried to get away from him to show she wasn't afraid of a simple and pathetic dream.

"Are you alright?" Kurama asked as he looked at her face for clues, the tears she was trying to hold back began to spill out.

"No! I keep having the same horrible dream lately, and I don't know what it means!" Rana said as she rubbed her eyes of the tears, Kurama held her at arms length and then pulled her against his chest to calm her.

"It's alright, we'll help you get through this. But first, get some rest, then you can explain to me everything that happened in the dream, alright?" Kurama asked as Rana nodded softly. He helped her lay back down and turned off the light as he left.

"What was wrong?" Dani asked as soon as Kurama came out.

"Bad dream."

"Did she say it was a reoccuring one?"

"Yes, do you know it?"

"Not me, but Suzu might. I'll ask her in the morning, when she's awake."

"Alright. Good night Dani." Both left for their own rooms and fell back asleep until the morning.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Morning**

"EEEEEEEYAH!" The door upstairs slammed open as Yusuke woke up.

"What's going on? Are we being attacked!" Yusuke shouted as he saw Kurama with a sobbing Rana.

"Go downstairs Urameshi." Kurama said as Suzu came into the room, she ushered Yusuke out, shutting the door after going back in. Yusuke went downstairs and stayed there for an hour as Hiei, Kuwabara, and all of the others woke up. Bryan came downstairs asking where Dani was and Yusuke shrugged. After an hour had passed since being rudely awakened Kurama came out of the room and went down stairs to make some green tea. Yusuke didn't say anything to the silent fox as he walked back upstairs to Rana's room. half an hour later Suzu, Rana, and Kurama caem down for breakfast, Rana seemed startled and looked for the most part, worse than when a demon might drag her through mud and then on hard ground. She looked near death from fright although she was smiling and fooling Bryan, Kuwabara and everyone else (minus Yusuke Hiei, Suzu, and Kurama). She was wearing her night gown that was thankfully black so that no colors escaped. She ate her breakfast carefully so as not to show she was actually shaking. Kurama gave her another glass of green tea to try and soothe her and after breakfast she returned to her room to change. Dani did the same and she came out in a white sundress. Rana came out wearing white jeans a black tank top and a white poncho. Her hair was tied back into a ponytail neatly as she followed Dani downstairs.

"Hiei? Do me a favor and watch Dani for me today, alright?" Rana asked.

"Hn." Hiei answered as Rana smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Thanks Hiei." She added as she went to the door as if lost in thought, she slipped on her flip flops and grabbed her white mini backpack that was on the coat hanger, she had placed some activities and money in it for random things and it had become her travel bag of that island. Kurama went upstairs and got changed into a pair of light green pants and a white shirt, he came down and grabbed a blue hat before going to catch up with Rana.

"What's wrong with the Onna?" Hiei asked Dani as he got up to put his dishes away.

"Awww, he does care. How sweet." Dani said as Hiei growled and put his hand to the hilt of his katana, "Ah, ah, ah. I'm your charge. You can't hurt me." Dani said as Hiei growled but dropped his hand either way. Yusuke sighed.

"Answer the question Dani." He added as Dani looked hurt.

"I can't I made a blood oath." Dani answered as she pointed to her finger that had a cut from the top to the bottom of her finger that had scabbed over already. Yusuke looked at her like she was an idiot.

"Don't you think you should have a bandage over that?" Yusuke asked as Dani shrugged, he sighed as Keiko came over with the first aid kit. She bandaged Dani's finger as the guys gave up, realizing that she wouldn't tell them. Dani went with Hiei, Bryan, Yusuke, and Keiko to go to th emall to spend the day as Kuwabara, Yukina, Botan and Koenma went to the roller skating rink.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**A/N:**

**Completed 4/28/06**

**Kat: FEEDBACK PLEASE?**

**Dani: I think she's been getting antsy to finally post this.**

**Kat: I HAVE! I've been working on it since like what-January 1st?**

**Dani: Good point, you had to wait 6 months I had to wait 3.**

**Kat: Ya well, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, please review**

**TTYL**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello again! LOL And again, Happy Birthday to Dani (I'm sure by now you're getting sick of reading that but you'll live) Haha, anyways, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and onto the new chapter, chapter 14!**

**Kitty Kat**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Rana & Kurama**

"Rana, wait up would ya?" Kurama called behind Rana who was walking as if in a daze. She stopped and turned around in time to run into Kurama.

"Owwwwie." Rana said as she rubbed her head. Kurama laughed as he stood up and helped Rana up.

"Are you alright?" Kurama asked as he noted a slight bruise on her head from his chin.

"Ya, I'm alright. You?" Rana asked as Kurama was about to let go of her arm, he felt her shaking lightly just before he let go and he nodded his head.

"Do you want to go somewhere? My treat." Kurama offered.

"I dunno, I haven't been outside of that room in so long I haven't been able to keep up with the times so I'm uncertain of the new sports and forms of entertainment humans have created." Rana said as she put a hand over her mouth in surprise as Kurama laughed. Rana blushed at the slip of her tongue from casual to a formality.

"That's alright, I'll show you around, do you want to learn how to play soccer?" Kurama asked.

"Soccer? That sounds familiar." Rana said as Kurama smiled.

"It should. It's an old sport." Kurama began to explain the rules as they went to a sports shop and picked up a soccer ball. Kurama began to teach her and after a game of soccer on the beach they just walked the beach, they had taken their shoes off and Kurama had tucked the ball under his arm, putting his flip flops in one of his pockets that was just big enough to hold them. Rana carried her own flip flops as they carried on a conversation.

"Kurama, aren't you also known as Yoko, the theif?" Rana asked.

"Yes, I'm known as that, among a few other names, such as Suiichi." Kurama answered.

"Mmm, Your turn." Rana said referring to their agreement of answering and asking questions one after the other.

"What is your dream about?" Kurama asked as he saw Rana tense a bit out of the corner of his eyes.

"I..I...," Rana took a deep breath as she exhaled and tried again, "I'm walking down a hall, but I'm younger, about the age I was when I began to protect Suzu, I'm followingSuzu, I ask her where we are going and she tells me to wait, she winks at me and continues as I follow. We stop infront of a big door with an upside down heart and a right side up paw print inside of the heart. I ask what it is and Suzu says 'Your demise' and she turns into a vampiress. She throws me in as I turn into the age I am now. A dog with three heads is inside, skeletons hang from chains on the walls and broken bones are literring the floor and just as the dog is about to eat me, I wake up, in a cold sweat, screaming and crying." Rana said as Kurama quietly listened. Rana continued to walk, looking at the sand as Kurama bent to look at her face. Kurama sighed, put the ball down and took Rana gently, into a hug that began to help her calm down. Kurama 'shh'-ed her to calm her down as he felt her tears soaking his shirt. When she had calmed down just a bit he picked the soccer ball up and walked her over to a tree where he sat and continued to hug her, swaying back and forth softly and gently to show her comfort, Rana gave silent sobs as her breathing began to return to normal, her shaking never stopping.

"I'm sorry Rana, Dani, Suzu and I will help you, and I'm sure we didn't fool Yusuke or Hiei, they'll help too." Kurama said softly as Rana sighed into his chest as Kurama smiled softly and looked at the water, "It'll all be alright. I swear." Kurama said as Rana wrapped her arms around Kurama's neck.

"Th-thank you." Rana said as Kurama wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled.

"Your welcome. Now, come on. We need to get home to get some food." Kurama added as they stood up. Rana followed Kurama as she smiled at his act of comfort and friendship. Kurama was thinking about last night, after they had Rana had gotten back to sleep he had gone to his desk and found her porfolio.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Flashback**

A picture of Rana stared back at him with a strictly no emotions face. Her driver's license, passport, and world license photo. Hair in a top knot in the photo, eyes bright but lips stern, outlined with a white pencil, lips drawn with red and her lashes curled. The appearance of an off duty geisha. Kurama placed the picture page to the side, checking on her information.

_Name: Ourania Nitya Shamira/ Malaika Divina Sisko_

_Age: Physical: 17, Spiritual: 400+_

_Weight: 120 lbs./ 135 lbs._

_Height: 5' 5"/6' 10"_

_Eyes: Crystal Blue/Metallic Silver_

_Hair: Blood Red/Midnight Black_

_Identification Number: 013/ 130_

_Clan: Isha/ Malak_

_Position In Clan: Chief's only daughter/ Priest & Priestess' only daughter-youngest out of 4 sibs._

_Employment: Protector/ Priestess_

_Age Of Employment: Physical: 5/1, Spiritual: 100/25_

_BackGround: Took over the age old business of her clan at the Age of five years, she became their yuongest protector, and most important. She protects a koorime named SuzuTakara who is knwon for her trickery among many but her use of information the most. Ourania is cursed to forever protect SuzuTakara, no matter how long SuzuTakara lives, Ourania must live the same length of life as well. She must protect SuzuTakara and SuzuTakara's family, even against her will, her body will act on it's own decision. No matter the cost. This is both a curse and a blessing to Ourania for the protector of SuzuTakara is said to become and Angel and is given their wings and halo early on in life to continue their life and protect SuzuTakara._

_Another woman inhabits Ourania, this young lady is named Malaika, she is a priestess/princess of the clan of Malak, a clan of angels from heaven who think only of others. As a protector angel she not only looks out for her charge but the people around her as well. When Ourania needs her help Malaika is only a small thought away and she is often found when Ourania nears death. If Ourania EVER stays in the form of Malaika for to long she will permanently become Malaika and never again become Ourania._

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Flashback Ends**

"Rana!" Keiko suddenly yelled as Ourania looked over to the foodcourt. Keiko came over and gave Rana a huge hug as Rana returned the hug. After checking up on Dani and thanking Hiei profusely for watching over her they went to look around the mall some more as Rana put on the front of actaully liking to shop. Eventually she was just watching the others as they shopped and Kurama joined her as they supported the wall.

"Not much of a shopper?" Kurama asked.

"Hell...NO." Rana said with an exasperated sigh as she stood up, suddenly chunks from the floor flew out as Rana's hair blew around her. She ran at Dani and threw her on the ground, put her body of Dani's to ensure her safrety as she felt chunks of cement scrape against her back, tearing skin away with it.After the explosion died down, Rana got off of Dani as she growled. Her eyes turned from blue to silver, her hair shortening to her chin as it flipped out, except the bangs which flipped in to surround her face. Her shirt shifted into a black halter top as her poncho stayed unaffected as wings sprouted from her back.

"Rana?" Kurama asked unsurely as the new Ourania stood before him.

"Malaika is the name, helpin' people's the game." 'Ourania' said with a wink as she smiled to reveal pointed canine teeth as the demon tried to attack them, Malaika held her wings out and batted them to create a wind to throw the debris away from them. Her wings collapsed and hung to her frame as she ran forward, grabbing a pipe as she went and lodging it into the demon, the demon swatted Malaika out of the air as she began to fly up and she was sent back to the ground crushing one of her wings. She stood back up, wincing at the pain in her shoulder now as she folded her wings and her hair re-grew out to her shoulders and turned back to red, her wings fell to feathers and a tattoo of a pair of wings about 2 inches across combining both, was seen on her back before her shirt returned to normal and her poncho fell to cover her back.Ourania looked around and then ran into another store, she grabbed a sword that was in a case and tested the edge, she scraped it against the wall as she headed towards the demon. With the sword now sharpened, Ourania chargd at the demon, blocking attacks and narrowly missing them as some held aginst her sword and some made contact, soon though the demon was defeated as Ourania threw the sword into a wall, she muttered an incantation and the whole Rekai Tantei group saw time in the mall rewind, Ourania motioned towards them to follow her, she picked up her bag and walked outside beginning to feel the toll of the battle and the magic after rush. She grabbed her head as blood poured from a gaping wound in her side.

"OURANIA!" Dani yelled as Ourania fell backwards. Kurama was there however and he caught her, supporting her bridal style in his arms as she groaned in pain, "Ourania hold on." Dani muttered fearfully as Kurama began to run in order to get to the hotel and get Ourania healed sooner.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Later**

"Good thing you're feeling better." Dani said as Ourania smiled.

"I wouldn't be a good protector if I wasn't would I?" Ourania asked as Dani smiled and kissed Ourania's forehead before leaving. Kurama came in with a tray of tea as he motioned for Dani to come back into the room and shut the door.

"I noticed this while I was treating your wounds." Kurama said as Ourania flinched when his hand carefuly took her hair and wiped it away from her neck to reveal two puncture marks near the base towards her spinal cord, "Those aren't even relatively new, mind explaining?" Kurama asked. Ourania fidgeted under their gazes as she sighed loudly.

"I...I was a traded servant from my clan to a clan of vampires, they tried to turn me but they never managed because my other side, Malaika, is from the Malak clan, a clan of literal angels, the purified blood that ran through my veins only killed the vampires that tried to bite and turn me. It was...a frightening process." Ourania said as Dani turned her face to look her in the eyes. Dani smiled as she then hugged Ourania.

"Don't worry Rana, we'll take good care of you." Dani added as she ruffled the other girl's hair lightly. Dani left soon after as Kurama instructed Rana to drink the tea.

"May I ask another question?" Kurama asked.

"Sure." Rana answered after finishing her tea.

"How did Malaika come to be?" Kurama asked again.

"Well, when I was born I had an early spirit. Who I am right now, Ourania. Malaika had died in heaven from the battle between heaven and hell and her spirit was to be reborn. She explained as, when an angel is killed or dies instead of dying they are given life, they are reborn into a new body, but my body was supposed to be Malaika's. Since Malaika's spirit joined my body at the exact moment of my birth, the spirit I already had and Malaika's collided and my spirit won over her's allowing me to stay in the control of my body. We're the same person with a different appearance. Like you and Yoko." Rana explained.

"Well, that was a good explanation." Kurama said with a smile as Rana smiled in return. She tried to get up as Kurama braced her so she wouldn't fall, "Maybe you should stay in bed." Kurama said worriedly.

"No, I'm fine." Rana replied through gritted teeth.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Now git so I can change."

"Alright alright." Kurama left as Rana made her way to the dresser using the bed and a chair to lean her weight on. After about a half an hour later she came down in a blank mid-drift tank top that was loose enough to show a bandage surrounding her entire stomach and chest. She had a pair of baggy cargo pants on and her hair was in a sloppy ponytail towards the end of her hair.

"Who was that demon sent by?" Koenma asked as Rana eased into a chair and nearly flew out of it when Kurama began to push her chair in, well, when you're startled like that you might do the same. Rana glared at him slightly as he sat down smiling nervously at her glare as she answered.

"I have a hunch but I'd rather not involve any of you. Bryan you can spend the rest of this vacation here but Dani and I must leave. I'm sorry to have bothered you all and I apologize for my behavior earlier." Rana added as she looked out the window and then back to the surprised looks.

"You can't leave!" Kuwabara said.

"I can and will." Rana answered.

"WHY!" Yusuke asked.

"Because I will not endanger anyone who should not be. Dani is their target. I am her protector, I and Dani are the only ones who should travel." Rana replied.

"Where will you go?" Koenma asked.

"To the spirit world." Rana answered.

"Dani needs a pass." Botan said as Dani's gaze shifted from looking at Rana in complete surprise to looking at Botan in annoyance.

"You're okay with this!" Dani exploded as Rana closed her eyes to stay calm.

"Danielle calm down please." Rana said as Dani turned on her.

"I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO THESE PEOPLE ARE AND YOU'RE TELLING ME I HAVE TO RUN FROM THEM!" Dani yelled as Rana sighed and looked away from Dani.

"For your own good...yes." Rana replied as she stood up and began to walk up the steps, "We're leaving in the morning." Rana added as Dani sat down in shock. The door upstairs clicked closed and the rooms were silent, they all finished dinner in silence, Yukina taking a plate up to Rana later on. They all spent the rest of the day talking and avoiding the subject as if ignoring it, would make it stay away, but as all people know, and especially these people, that is entirely impossible.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**A/N:**

**Completed 4/29/06**

**Kat: Hope you liked it.**

**Dani: Kat-chan does not own Yu Yu Hakusho...AND WHAT WAS WITH CALLING ME AN OLD FART YOU LITTLE BRAT!**

**Kat: AAHHH . DANI-NEECHAN IS SCARY! -hides behind Aki (friend and co-author of several other stories)-**

**Aki: DON'T HIDE BEHIND ME!**

**Kat: Well, adios!**

**Kitty Kat**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey there, back with Chapter 15, hey look, two more chapters and this story will be as long as Dani is old. Cool. LOL**

**Kitty Kat**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Morning**

"Danielle, get your ass up and downstairs, and whatever isn't packed and with you we're leaving it here." Rana said through the door to Dani who was gripping a sweater in her hands in an annoyed manner. She sighed and put it in the bag on the bed in front of her. She closed the bag and grabbed the other bag plus the suitcase near the door. She carried them downstairs with her to see Rana with a single backpack plus two mini bags.

"Good morning Dani." Kurama said with a smile as Rana opened the door for her, earning a jab in the hip by the suitcase. She winced but then followed after to the taxi. She sat in the car and looked out the window as Dani waved at the others.

_'Why do I feel like I'm being torn in two?_ Kurama and Hiei asked themselves at the same time. Rana looked out the window shield until Kurama addressed her.

"HEY! OURANIA!" Kurama yelled as Rana looked over, her hair covering her eyes slightly, "I want a re-match sometime! No Rules, and just for fun!" Kurama yelled as Rana smiled lightly and nodded, "So make sure you visit sometime." Kurama added as Rana looked at her hands which were gripping the fabric of her skirt and shaking, "And prepare to lose." Kurama said as Rana glared.

"YOU'RE SO WEAK THAT A BARN COULD BEAT YOU! AND FYI, BARNS DON'T MOVE!" Rana yelled in annoyance as Kurama laughed. The car began to drive off as the girls went with it, not to be seen by the others for a VERY long time.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**3 Years Later**

Dani and Suzutakara had soon molded together, she now had silver hair with some black highlights, her eyes were purple and she was still the same height as Hiei. She wore a kimono of black and white with Ying Yangs on it and tied with a small obi, since it was a fighting kimono it helped to have a short obi when she wanted to avoid being snagged on anything.

Ourania was still the same aside from a few battle scars both mental and emotional. She looked the same and sounded the same, acted the same and just plain basically stayed the same. She wore a pair of black pants that hugged her thighs and then began to flare out away from her knees and down. Her katana 'Ryuu' was at her hip and she wore a mid-drift red tank top over a black fishnet shirt, a choker at her neck was two fingers wide with the characters of love and protector on either side of a gold quarter sized pendant with a swirl in the middle. Her hair was cut to her chin by this point and it had two black streaks for her bangs.

"Taru where would you like to go?" Ourania asked as she sat indian style on the grass and leaned back, holding herself up by her hands.

"I don't know, Rana." Dani (now known as Taru since she was supposed to be a legend of a mixed Demon and Human who became the first unnatural reborn Hanyou) (A/N: Taru means Legend/Myth.) replied as she sat down next to Rana.

"Your so helpful." Rana said sarcastically as she sniffed the air for any suspicous scents. She sat up abruptly and created a portal, she grabbed Taru's hand and jumped into the portal, pulling Taru through as they landed in Koenma's office, "Great, the todd. isn't here." Rana said sarcastically.

"Why are we HERE! OF ALL THE PLACES!" Taru yelled.

"Because this is getting to be ridiculous. We need help Taru." Rana said as she sat on Koenma's desk. Taru stood up and sat in a chair as she muttered something about 'stupid vamps.'

"What was the sudden mind change anyways?" Taru asked.

"No reason, I was just thinking about it." Rana replied.

"Ourania, you smelt something back there, now TELL ME." Taru growled.

"Starts with a D."

"Death?"

"He's a Vampire."

"Dracula..."

"Bingo."

"GEORGE! GET ME THE PAPERS ON THE FLIGHT ACADEMY'S REPORT CARDS!" Koenma's voice yelled as the lock on the door clicked. He looked at Rana and then sighed as he noticed Taru in the corner in his armchair, "Why are you here?" He asked as he closed the door and sat behind his desk. Rana got off his desk as Taru stood up and came over to stand next to her.

"We came for your help Lord Koenma." Taru said as both girls bowed. Rana backed up to allow Taru the chance to talk since Taru was higher on the 'chain of social status' that herself.

"With?" Koenma asked.

"The Vampires." Taru answered.

"After 3 years of not seeing you I do have the question of, why now?" Koenma asked.

"Um, if I may Lord Koenma-" Rana said as Koenma's attention turned to Rana, "The highest of the high of the vampires is now just recently come after us, and, well, we would wish for more protection in order to rid the world of his evil. I'm sure you've noticed that he has been affecting almost everyone in each world." Rana said as Koenma sighed, he was in his older form and he raked his hands through his hair.

"Yes, alright. I'll have Jin, Touya, and the Rekai Tantei join you. Keep these phones with you so I may come in contact with you when they have arrived." Koenma said as he tossed the girls cell phones.

"Thank you milord." Rana said as she bowed and turned on her heel.

"Dang Rana. It seems like you were practicing that." Taru said as Rana smiled.

"Some things just come naturally." Rana answered as they left, Rana came back into the room several minutes later and talked to Koenma about something. Coming to a compromise, Rana left again as Taru asked what had happened and Rana dodged the question as usual.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**One Month Later**

'ding ding ding! ding ding ding!'

"EEAHHH! THAT TICKLES!" Rana screamed as Taru covered Rana's mouth. They received looks of annoyance from the demons in the store as Rana began dancing from being tickled. Taru kept her hand on Rana's mouth as they left and finally let go of Rana as she began to dig through her pockets to get rid of whatever was tickling her. She found the cell phone and answered it, "Ourania the protectress, 24 hour protection, 7 days a week how may I help you?" Rana said as Koenma sighed.

"Well, at least your on protection duty. Anyways, all of the boys have finally arrived, could you come over now?" Koenma asked as Rana agreed, twenty minutes later the girls were at Koenma's office waiting for the boys.

"Now Taru, no attacking the guys. Remember what I told you." Rana said as Taru nodded with a heavy sigh.

"They think we're different people with different backgrounds but same personalities." Taru recited.

"Very good." Rana said as the doors opened to reveal a tired looking Kurama. Rana blinked in surprise as she noticed Hiei who seemed slightly down as well. Yusuke and Kuwabara seemed tired, but it was about 7:00 AM so the girls kind of expected that from them. Just, not the other guys.

"Hello my friends, This is Taru Xenon and Gizem Gato." (A/N: The Names translate into Legend Stranger and Mystery Cat.) Koenma said as Yusuke and Kuwabara stood a bit straighter and stretched.

"Hello." Kurama said politely as 'Gizem' bowed respectfully.

"Gizem, Taru, this is Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke and Kuwabara." Koenma introduced as they all greeted each other.

"I hear you come from the clan of Aella, does that mean you're Amazons?" Kurama asked.

"Oh, we were adopted into the clan almost three years ago, we didn't commit though, they show us hospitality and in return we give them protection." Taru explained.

"You two look familiar." Hiei said.

"You must be insane, we've never met you in our lives." Gizem replied as Hiei glared and Gizem evenly fixed her gaze to his.

"Now cut that out! You four will be helping these lovely ladies defeat Dracula. Do you think you can handle it?" Koenma asked.

"No duh, of course we can." Yusuke answered as the girls bowed to Koenma.

"Thank you for you assitance and cooperation Milord." Gizem said as she walked behind Taru.

"Stay safe, and don't forget to come back." Koenma replied as they disappeared.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**A/N:**

**Completed 5/1/06**

**Kitty Kat: Hope you liked it**

**Dani: Kat-chan does not own Yu Yu Hakusho.**

**Kitty Kat: I wonder how long this will be...**

**Dani: I dunno, you're the author.**

**Kitty Kat: True -shrug- I dunno, we'll see.**

**TTYL,**

**Kitty Kat**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello everyone, here with chapter 16 of Dani's B-day fic. LOL Happy Birthday girlie...It's May right now and I'm still wondering if I have your birthday off, dunno, if this is posted around 5:00 PM then ya, probably not. LOL Anyways, onto the chapter, and happy b-day Dani!**

**Kitty Kat**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Hotel**

"Now, could someone explain to me AGAIN, WHY WE'RE IN A HOTEL?" Yusuke yelled as Gizem winced in the corner at the intense sound.

"Because, Yusuke, We are here to wait for an invitation to a ball." Taru explained as Gizem continued to look out the curtains to keep a look out for anything or anyone. Kurama had sent for two of their friends to come and Gizem was still trying to figure out which friends.

"What ball would that be?" Kuwabara asked just as annoyed.

"The Blood Bath Ball." Taru answered.

"Try saying that five times fast." Gizem was heard muttering from the corner as Taru smiled.

"What is this Blood Bath Ball?" Kurama asked.

"Well, they give sacrifices to Dracula at the end of the year to meet his thirst. It takes about 50 people at a single sacrifice to quench his thirst. This year, I think we need to stop it, from my understanding if all of his sacrifices aren't drained of their blood than he can't survive." Taru explained.

"Makes sense." Hiei said from next to Gizem on the other side of the curtain, "Kurama, they're here." Hiei added as Kurama nodded.

"Ms. Gato would you be willing to accompany me to meet with our friends?" Kurama asked as Gizem looked at him out of the corner of her eyes. She nodded after taking another look outside as she walked over to him.

"It's Gizem, by the way." She added as he held his arm out for her to take. She took it and they left acting like a happy couple on a honeymoon, which was basically the only way they had gotten the honeymoon suite in the first place.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**FLASHBACK**

_"Hi, I'd like to take the Honeymoon suite please." Kurama said to the desk clerk who shook her head._

_"I'm sorry sir but anyone who wishes to take the honeymoon suite must be on their honeymoon." The clerk said as he heard Gizem sigh from the back of the small group, she made her way next to Kurama and took his arm as she kissed him on the cheek, putting her lips near his ear to whisper 'Follow my lead Kurama.'_

_"Honey, did you get the room yet?" She asked as Kurama shook his head as if to clear it._

_"I'm sorry, but no, It'll be another minute or two." Kurama added as Gizem nodded her head._

_"Okay." She added as the clerk paled._

_"Oh! I'm so sorry sir! I didn't see you come in with your wife!" The clerk nearly yelled as Gizem bit the inside of her lip to stop from laughing._

_"It's fine, now about that honeymoon suite?" Kurama asked._

_"Of course sir coming right up." The clerk added as she began to get everything in order for them._

_"Thank you very much." Kurama added as he and Gizem left for the suite, holding hands, the small group went upstairs after them after about five minutes and then made their way to the suite._

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**FLASHBACK END**

"If that lady doesn't stop staring at us...so help me Kami..." Gizem growled just loud enough for Kurama to hear through her smile.

"Relax Ms. Ga-Gizem." Kurama said, catching himself as they met up with the two men in robes in the front.

"Good evening Madam." A familiar voice said as Gizem bowed lightly.

"Hello sir." Gizem replied.

" 'Ey look! 'Urama's g'tta lassie!" Another familiar voice said as Gizem inwardly groaned.

"Hello to you as well sir." Gizem replied, she managed to stop her eyebrow from twitching and kept a calm face. The taller of the two bowed in return to Gizem and Kurama made a motion that told them to follow them. Gizem leaned into Kurama as they passed the desk clerk and nip his ear as they passed, surprising Kurama near death. Gizem laughed at his face as she went into the room.

"What was that in the lobby!" Kurama yelped as Gizem bean laughing.

"You are so jumpy!" Gizem said laughing as Kurama glared at her.

"You would be two if someone bit your ear!" Kurama yelled flustered.

"Nip. There's a difference. And I had to do something to throw suspicion off of us from that woman didn't I!" Gizem yelled as the men took off their robes to reveal Jin and Touya. Taru waved to show she was a friendly person and Kuwabara introduced them to each other as Kurama and Gizem continued to argue. Finally Gizem huffed and folded her arms across her chest, "FINE! You don't have to keep pretending anymore! I'll march right down there and tell her to cancel our suite!" Gizem yelled as she slammed the door open. Kurama panicked and grabbed Gizem's shoulders, pulling her back in and closing the door with his foot.

"Gizem! Please calm down! I apologize for my behavior! You just caught me way off guard." Kurama said as Gizem looked at him doubtfully.

"Whatever, now leggo." Gizem said as Kurama let go. Gizem went to the curtains to keep the watch.

"Can someone please be kind enough to explain?" Touya asked.

"Well, we have the honeymoon suite. The only way we were able to receive it was to get Gizem and Kurama to pretend they were on their honeymoon. I guess she did something to surprise him and now, they're in a fight." Taru said as Gizem put the curtain back.

" 'Ank ya'." Jin said as Taru nodded, suddenly being yanked off the bed as Gizem went down stairs with her.

"Honey! Where are you going?" Kurama asked worriedly.

"I'll be right back. Relax for a few!" Gizem said as she winked and blew a kiss towards him. Kurama smiled and went back into the room. His smile faded into an annoyed expression.

"She's really gonna drive me into an early grave." Kurama muttered as Yusuke laughed.

"What do you want it to say 'The genius, Kurama, yoko, and Suiichi no lies here, pay your respects: ask him a challenging question.' ?" Yusuke asked as Kurama glared.

"I don't know, what do you want yours to say: 'Here lies Yusuke Urameshi, an idiot with so much stupidity it had to be buried in another grave.' ?" Kurama asked back as Yusuke growled and glared.

"OH YA! WHO TOLD YA!" Gizem yelled as she and Taru came into the room. Taru looked a bit annoyed as Gizem laughed, "How do ya like them apples Taru?" Gizem asked as Taru looked at her so ferociously the others were afraid she was going to start a fight.

"They're a bit sour." Taru said as she and Gizem laughed. Gizem flicked the envelope at Hiei.

"Open it up would ya?" Gizem asked as Hiei grumbled in disapproval but opened up the envelope. Hiei passed the invitation to Touya who read allowed:

_'You are cordially invited to a Blood Bath Ball, the colors of the evening will be Red, White, or Black. Women are required to wear dresses and men, tuxedos. The party begins at 5:00 PM and will continue to sunset the next day. Food and Beverages will be provided. Ball to be held at the Creatures Castle main Ballroom on Friday, October 29th-October 30th.'_

"Guess we better get ready since..oh look, it's October 29th...3:30 PM." Gizem said sarcastically as she opened the closet and brought out two boxes, she handed one to Taru and then waved at the closet, "There are suits in there." She added as she went to one room and got changed, Taru went to the abthroom to get changed and at 4:30, they were all prepared. Gizem came out in a simplistic red dress with a black rose on the right side towards the bottom, the top fell around her shoulders in a small strap and the rest hugged her frame until the bottom part began to go out in a slight flare. Taru was wearing a black halter dress that in the front, stopped at her knees and then went down in the back to touch the floor the top half under the strap, had a white water lily broach that held any loose fabric together. Gizem was fiddling with a zipper until Kurama came behind her and zipped her up.

"Better?" Kurama asked as Gizem laughed.

"Ya, it helps." She replied as she put barettes in her hair that were white. Taru put her hair up in a bun on the side of her head with a red rose in the middle of it.

"Ready girls?" Touya asked.

"Yup." Taru said as she slipped on a pair of red two inch heels that buckled around her ankle with a boxed open toe.

"All set." Gizem said as she tied her white two inch heels that strapped up to her knees. Kurama made 6 red carnations bloom and gave one to each guy, Yusuke and Kuwabara helped eachother, Jin and Touya helped each other and Taru helped Hiei while Gizem helped Kurama.

"NOW we can go." Yusuke said as he opened the door and left followed by Jin, who was followed by Kurama, then Touya, then Taru and Hiei and finally Kurama and Gizem. The plan...was to make a plan while planning to plan the plan while walking on their way to the party. Gizem stayed quite, keeping her arm linked with Kurama's who seemed more than slightly tense. Taru and Hiei had their arms linked but both seemed tense and the others were just walking.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**A/N:**

**Completed 5/3/06**

**Kat: Well, tell me what ya think.**

**Dani: Kat-chan does not own Yu Yu Hakusho.**

**Kat: Well, TTYS**

**Kitty Kat**


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay, now for chapter 17, I think this thing MIGHT end soon, I can't keep doing this! lol Anyways, I hope you're lovin the story Dani-nee.**

**Kitty Kat**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Path**

"Do we have a plan here?" Kuwabara asked.

"EEYA!" Taru shrieked in surprise as Hiei put his hand over her mouth, Gizem was in a defensive position until they noticed it was just Koenma...plus...one, two, three, four, and five girls! One-Botan who was hooked to Koenma's arm wearing a lovely Kimono piece of black and red with a white obi, Two-Keiko who had a white sun dress that ended at her knees and had spaghetti straps on, a red see-through sweater covered most of her torso and a black rose brooch held the sweater together. Three-Yukina who had her hair up in a simple bun without any stray hairs, a simple white kimono with a red obi and two black barrettes in her hair to follow the dress code. The other two were newbies to Gizem and Taru.

"Gizem, Taru, this is Botan-" Botan winked a tthe girls, telling them she knew "Keiko-" Keiko nodded her head smiling, "Yukina-," Yukina curtseyed, "Era-," Era, the girl with silver metallic hair bowed her head smiling, she looked rather bouncy and stood little less than an inch shorter than Jin, she had a black dress that just covered her breasts and had a halter strap to keep it up, another piece of fabric came from the center of the top piece and down into the skirt, her hair was tied up with red and white ribbons in a pair of long waist-length braids, "And Shanice." Koenma finished as Shanice bowed her head respectfully, she had green hair with two light blue streaks for bangs, she stood the same height as Touya, she wore a black dress as well, only hers was a chinese-like dresswith sleeves that ended at her mid-upper arm The hems were red and a white ribbon circled her waist and spiraled down her right side, "Girls, this is Taru Xenon, and Gizem Gato." Keonma said as the girls all smiled.

"Hi." Era said happily as she stuck her hand at Gizem who stepped back a little and took her hand.

"Pleasure to meet you Era." Gizem said as they all finished their introductions. Jin and Era shared a happy hug. Touya and Shanice gave eachother a hug as well and Gizem and Taru smiled to themselves, noting that everyone was currently engaged (the guys were wearing their rings on necklaces around thier necks, just to keep them safe) except for Hiei and Kurama.

"So, now, may I ask again...PLAN?" Yusuke yelled as Gizem and Taru winced and Keiko hit Yusuke on the head.

_'She didn't change a bit...' _Gizem and Taru thought as they gave a nervous laugh.

"I think Gizem has a plan, and if I may I'd like to tell it." Taru said as Gizem smiled.

"You can always read me can't you? Go right ahead." Gizem added as Taru began to explain the plan.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Ball**

"Good morning Sir's and Madam's." A butler said as he bowed to the guests entering. Taru and Gizem looked the most comfortable in the area as a few vampires looked eagerly at the necks of Gizem and Taru.

'_Leave Taru Xenon and Gizem Gato alone. They are mine._' A commanding voice commanded the vampires in their minds.

"Let's sit by the window." Yukina suggested as everyone agreed and they sat a large table.

"Era, would you like to dance?" Jin asked after noticing how Era's foot was tapping anxiously along with the fast dance.

"Please!" Era said as JIn laughed and helped her up. They began to dance as Gizem smiled, lost in her own world until.

"Gizem? Would you like to dance?" Kurama asked as Gizem looked at his offered hand in surprise.

"I-uh..." Gizem started.

'Go ahead Rana.' Taru siad in Gizem's head as she sent a smile via telepathy.

"I'd love to." Gizem answered as she took Kurama's hand and they began to dance to the waltz. At 12 the music and dancing was post-poned and Dracula stepped up to bat.

"Get ready." Touya said to Shanice as she nodded and disappeared outside.

'Everyone in their spots?" Gizem asked. Koenma and Botan were outside in two trees with clear shots from the windows.

'Koenma and I are in our designated spots.' Botan answered through telepathy. Kuwabara was walking with Yukina outside the walls to take out guards.

'All in line over here.' Kuwabara said as Yukina held his hand tighter and Kuwabara squeezed her hand reassuringly.

'Taru and I are ready.' Hiei said from a corner with Taru who had her back to the corner, Hiei was facing her and their faces were inches apart as if they were kissing...which was the plan that vampires would think that. Touya stood near a window and Jin and Era were on the balcony looking down ready to go down if needed. Gizem and Kurama had stopped dancing in the middle of the ballroom as planned.

'So we're all ready?' Kurama asked.

'Rea'y.' Jin said.

'Okie dokie.' Era.

'Set.' Taru.

'Let's get 'em.' Keiko.

'Yea! What she said!' Yusuke.

'Yusuke...' Koenma.

'Ya?' Yusuke.

'I just wanted you to know...that you're an idiot.' Koenma.

'YOU LITTLE-!' Yusuke.

'All set.' Yukina.

'Kuwabara...' Hiei.

'Ya shrimp?' Kuwabara.

'She better stay safe.' Hiei.

'He'll take care of me, don't worry brother.' Yukina.

'_Whoa...she knew!' _Taru asked herself as Hiei got over the shock.

'Hn.' Hiei.

'Anytime guys.' Shanice.

'All set.' Touya

'Then get ready everyone.' Gizem said as she put her arm around Kurama's waist and leaned her head on his shoulder, Kurama wrapped his arm around her waist as they looked up at Dracula as he gave his speech...something about how Vampires would rule the world and the living would no longer live...how wrong he was.

"And my first sacrifices are in this very room." Dracula said in a heavy Transylvanian accent.i

"Hiei!" Taru's voice cried from the corner as she was brought down by the Koorime's sudden collapse into her.

"Damn..." Gizem muttered, she spun her head around to see a male vampire lunge at her, shoving Kurama out of the way she just barely dodged the vampire and made her way to Taru, "Taru, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, but I don't know what's wrong with Hiei." Taru replied worriedly.

"TOUYA! RUN INTERFERENCE!" Gizem yelled as Shanice appeared before her, "Take Hiei out of here, transport him to the temple. Tell Genkai to keep an eye on him and to set up a protection barrier. Check up on the others and make sure they're alright afterwards...GO!" Gizem yelled as Shanice began her orders. Gizem grabbed Taru's hand as they dodged Vampires to get to the door.

"Gizem what are-Look out!" Taru yelled as another vampire lunged at them, Gizem threw herself at Taru. Gizem landed ontop of Taru as the vampire flew over them and hit the wall, crumpling to the ground unconcious.

"Keep moving Taru. When I tell you, come out and stab this into Dracula's heart. understand?" Gizem said as she handed a silver spike covered in garlic holy water and crosses.

"Yes." Taru answered as she began to run and dodge vampires. Gizem shrieked as a vampire collided with her and buried his fangs into her neck, through the choker, which fell to the ground.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**A/N:**

**Completed 3/6/06**

**Kat: Well, that's chapter 17, sorry it's so short. **

**Dani: Kat-chan does NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho...**

**Kat: Ok...we're tired...we're going to bed since it's 1:15 AM over here... so... ya... byeeeeeez.**

**TTYL,**

**Kitty Kat**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi, welcome back to my little corner of the world. I'm hoping I'll be finished with this fanfic. on time. We'll see though.**

**Happy Birthday Dani**

**Kitty Kat**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Ballroom**

"Gizem!" Kurama yelled worriedly as Taru took a pipe that had fallen out of the wall from a crash and smacked the vampire so hard it's head literally flew off. Gizem fell on the ground clutching her neck as Kurama ran over after...disposing...of a vampire.

"Gizem can you hear me?" Taru asked as Gizem clenched her teeth and made herself stand up. When she stood Kurama noticed several fang marks on her neck and was about to say something to her when she took off.

"Keep moving!" She yelled as she dodged vampires. Taru looked at Kurama sadly.

"You noticed...didn't you?" Taru asked as Kurama nodded.

"Why didn't you-" Kurama started.

"I'll explain later." Taru said as she ran off. Kurama sighed as he to ran off to give the girls a clear shot. Gizem walked up the stteps to Dracula.

"M'lord I wished for you alone to be able to take my blood. I would be honored to be one of your sacrifices." Gizem said as Dracula stroked her cheekbones and then bit into her neck, "TARUUUUUUUUUUU!" Gizem screamed as his fangs lengthened inside her neck. She began to collapse as Taru came up behind Gizem, she flung herself at Dracula and stabbed the stake into his heart.

"D-da-amn y-yo-ou." Dracula said as he began to vaporate into dust, both of his fangs remained in Gizem's neck as Taru eased her friend to the ground.

"Kurama! Grab the flask on our table with a cross on it and bring it over, quick!" Taru shouted as Kurama did as he was directed. Taru opened the flask and poured it over Gizem's wounds where the fangs were lodged, "On three, try to take the fangs out. One...two...three!" Taru said as she covered Gizem's mouth to avoid her screaming. Kurama managed to pull the first fang out and he stroked Gizem's hand softly to let her know he was there. After another mini-count-down he pulled the other fang out and Gizem faded into unconciousness.

"It's not gonna be that easy is it?" Kurama asked looking at Dracula.

"What do you think? There's all these vampires, plus his kin in the back, and since he died, the vampires from around the world are going to be coming to compete for his position. SHANICE!" Taru yelled taking over for Gizem.

"Ya Taru? WHAT HAPPENED TO GIZEM?" Shanice screamed as Taru shushed her.

"Take Gizem, Keiko, Yukina, Botan, Era, and yourself and get out of here. Go back to the temple." Taru said.

"Are you saying that this is men's work!" Shanice said, annoyed at the supposed sexism.

"I am." Taru replied darkly.

"THEN YOU HAVE TO COME ALONG TOO!" Shanice yelled in an annoyed voice.

"I'm taking Hiei's place. NOW GO!" Taru screamed at her. Shanice was taken aback but the sudden yell from Taru but she bowed after seeing Taru's eyes, which seemed murderous.

"Yes Ma'am." Shanice added as she slung one of Gizem's arms over her shoulder. The other girl groaned at being moved but remained silent otherwise.

"Oh and Shanice, please grab that choker, she needs it." Taru said as Shanice nodded and grabbed the choker Taru was pointing at before leaving.

"Taru, are you sure..." Kurama trailed off as Taru smiled.

"Of course I am Kurama-niikun." Taru said, Kurama smiled at being called her big brother and he nodded.

"Alright then. Come on." Kurama added as the vampires began to come in from the back.

"I need holy water!" Taru cried after a few minutes of punching and kicking and literal biting from the vampire's side.

"I need a new life!" Yusuke was heard yelling. For the past few battles he had been shouting incoherent but loud, swear words and Taru laughed when she heard him say something audible...and probably true.

"We need hobbies is what we need!" Kuwabara yelled and gain Taru began laughing as she continued fighting.

"Ei'er ya laughin' at t'em or ya really enjoyin' t'is, lassie." Jin said as Taru smiled at getting a bit of back up and refilled holy water from Touya.

"No worries Jin, I'm laughing at the dorks." She said as she kicked one of the vampires closer to Jin than one would be comfortable. As the battle dragged on Taru ran by curtains taking them off the windows and finally locking all possible escape roots. And then the sun came. Dracula's kin froze first. And then tried to claw at the doors to get out. The other vampires, from all around the world just continued to claw at the doors, which were reinforced with ice...courtesy of Touya. As the vampires desintegrated into ash Jin gave Taru a pat on the back and she grimaced as her blood dripped down her forehead...how the vampiers had managed to steal Kurama's rose whip for a few moments...no one would ever know...but that mark was deffinetly courtesy of Kurama's whip. Jin helped her stand since the hit was starting to take it's toll and make her dizzy. They began walking after Taru continuously told Kurama it wasn't his fault. They continued walking and 'celebrating' on their way to Genkai's.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**The Next Day**

"I can't believe you guys didn't take a rest." Taru muttered in Jin's arms having lost feeling in her legs from bloodloss a while ago. The guys looked T-E-R-R-I-B-L-E, Terrible.

Yusuke was woozily walking almost appearing drunk. His body looked like a piece of lace from all the scratches on his body. Okay, scratch the almost.

Koenma was deffinetly ready to take a snooze. He was just as cut up maybe a bit less, and he looked like a solid puddle.

Kuwabara was walking with his eyes closed and Taru could've sworn she heard him snore a few times.

Jin's hair was down around his face and his body was a bloodied mass...though Taru couldn't tell if it was all his blood or his blood and vampire blood.

Touya had long since formed a cane of ice to use seeing as his leg was dislocated and he couldn't figure out how to put it back in since he was so tired...Shanice would fix it for him anyways. Kurama seemed like he was going to collapse at any minute. He felt guilty for hitting Taru (though he hadn't really) and he was scared that Gizem hadn't been alright, he was so tired he felt like he could sleep for a thousand years and he also knew...he had to go to work tomorrow. Maybe he would call in sick for the next week...

"Go back to your snooze Taru." Yusuke said as he helped Kurama from falling on his face. Apparently Kurama was so tired that he was now tripping over his own feet. Very un-Kurama.

"Shut up Yusuke. Save your own strength." Taru replied, wanting to walk but knowing she wouldn't be able to...she'd need to see a chiropractor or someone before that happened. Then Genkai's loomed before them and they sighed with relief. Kurama began to run to the temple, hoping everyone was alright. They all began to use up the last bits of their energy as they ran up the steps and into the room to see a frantic Shanice, A calm (yes...CALM) Era, Half-asleep Gizem who had just woken up after feeling their auras, Worried Yukina who immediatly grabbed the first aid kit and along with Shanice set to work, Botan immediatly flung herself at Koenma happily, who caught her and leaned against the wall smiling with her in his arms. Keiko came up to Yusuke and looked at him worriedly before kissing him and hugging him as she tried to stop from crying from relief. Yusuke just hugged her smiling like the fool he was. Hiei came from the window to ask Taru if she was alright, not appearing to give much of a hoot. Kurama made his way to the couch where Gizem still looked half-asleep and pale. Very pale...

"Good morning stranger." Gizem said smiling.

"Good morning...Gizem." Kurama said hesitating on what he should call her.

"Ooooh...you know don't you?" Gizem asked.

"Know what?" Kurama asked playing dumb.

"Nevermind. Are you okay?" She asked as Kurama seemed to slow down.

"I think I will be as soon as...I sleep." Kurama replied trying to stifle a yawn. Gizem smiled as she adjusted the way she was sitting to be a bit more comfortable, "Are YOU...alright?" Yawn. "Excuse me."

"I'm fine. You should know that, you and Taru of all people. How much do you wanna bet that Hiei likes Taru as more than a friend?" Gizem asked.

"50 bucks says he does." Kurama replied.

"I don't have 50 bucks, and I called it first." Gizem said smiling.

"Fine, 5 bucks." Kurama said.

"5 bucks I can do." Gizem replied as they shook on it. Kurama yawned again and began to fall asleep. Luckily he was on the couch. Unluckily for the girl who was about to get up...he leaned his head on her shoulder unconciously and comfortably fell asleep. Gizem couldn't bring herself to move him so she carefully took the first aid kit and moved so that she could rest his head in her lap and she could take care of his wounds.

'_He'll wake up on his own soon enough_.' She thought...as an excuse to why she was letting him sleep on her. By the time lunch rolled around Hiei and Taru were talking, Taru had managed to talk Hiei into helping her around...since she still couldn't feel her legs. Hiei got fed up soon enough though and he helped Taru onto the floor so she could lay on her stomach. Yukina brought out some onigiri for Gizem as a loud crunch and a crack followed by a scream of pain filled the room and temple.

"Was that her back?" Gizem asked.

"Minus the scream." Hiei said nodding.

"Ya that was just plain her mouth." Gizem said smiling as Taru grabbed a pillow and screamed into it loudly from the pain after Hiei stepped on her back and pulled her arms behind her back the second time.

"I...am NEVER going to dislocate...my back...and relocate it...with his help...again." Taru said as she stood up and sat back down on the couch extremely stiffly. Gizem laughed and noticed Kurama's half-open eyes on her lap.

"Good afternoon sleepy head." Gizem said as she offered an onigiri. Kurama sat up for a minute to eat the onigiri dizzily as Gizem was about to get up. She managed to get up this time without Kurama falling asleep on her and she grabbed some drinks for them. Orange juice for her and green tea with chamomile for Kurama. She sat back down and gave Kurama his drink after he finished his onigiri she put her feet on the coffee table and polished off her orange juice. Kurama set his tea on the table and then sat there for a minute as if lost, trying not to fall asleep but evidently losing as he closed his eyes and fell onto Gizem again. A small oof came from her as she laughed at his sleepiness.

"Are we having a clearance celebration tonight? As long as everyone's up?" Taru asked.

"We kinda have to don't we." Gizem answered as she looked at th echoker in her hands. She hadn't put it on again yet since she was afraid it would break the bandage and agitate her wounds.

"What's a clearance celebration party?" Hiei asked.

"Well, we clear up any questions about anything and we do it at a celebration. In this case it'll be a celebration that you guys are back and that the vampires are gone." Taru explained as Hiei nodded understandingly. Eventually they heard the shrieks of Shanice at Touya about dislocating his leg...again...

'_Touya dislocated his leg before?'_ Gizem.

_'That's news to me.' _Taru.

_'Me to.'_ Gizem. And then Era began yelling at Jin...for apparently groping her...Taru and Gizem smiled nervously at this. Then Keiko's screams about going off and fighting all the time were heard, silenced in the middle of what she was saying by what Taru and Gizem guessed was Yusuke kissing her. They all began to nod off and eventually even Gizem was asleep against the couch. They woke up to the smell of food and Gizem looked at her lap to see Kurama sitting there silently, appearing to have been awake for little while now. He was staring at Gizem and when she caught his eyes cluelessly he sat up immediatly and muttered an apology while blushing lightly.

'_He looks like he did when he was 17._' Gizem thought as she chuckled softly, she stretched her legs and got up, waking Hiei and Taru up, Taru had been using Hiei as a pllow and Hiei had fallen asleep against the couch. After dinner they had cake and when Genkai left to the bars the girls managed to keep the guys from going anywhere.

"Time for a blood oath." Gizem said as she brought out a silver bowl with and Ankh carved into the bottom.

"A blood oath?" Yukina asked.

"Ya, it's where you-" Taru started.

"You provide a certain amount of drops of blood and mix them with another person's if you break the oath you can die." Hiei explained to his sister who nodded.

"Thank you for explaining brother." She added witha smile.

"Hn." Hiei returned as Taru rolled her eyes. Each person (Yusuke, Era, Touya, Keiko, Jin, Shanice, Kuwabara, Yukina, Kurama, Taru, Hiei, & Gizem) all provided 13 drops of blood from their fingers into the bowl. Gizem mixed them together and made each person dip the finger they had taken their blood out of into the bowl. Forming the blood oath.

"We will tell the truth." Gizem started.

"We will not lie." Taru continued.

"We will answer every question." Gizem added.

"We can not avoid the question." Taru added again.

"We will reveal all answers." Gizem finished as they sat indian style on the ground.

"So, how does this work?" Yusuke asked.

"Anyone asks a question and whoever it's directed to, must answer it." Taru explained.

"Alright...Gizem..." Kuwabara trailed off.

"Yes?"

"Are you part cat?"

"Ahahaha-No."

"Ok, just checking since Gato is spanish for cat and all."

"Kuwabara..."

"Yes?"

"You're a moron."

"OHHH! DISS!" Yusuke yelled.

"Yusuke?" Gizem said.

"Ya?"

"So are you."

"Double diss, nice." Keiko said as she and Gizem high-fived eachother. Gizem was smiling her slightly toothy grin as Yusuke and Kuwabara pouted.

"Okay, realistically please." Taru said.

"Alright, Realistic question-," Touya started, "Are you really who you say you are, Taru and Gizem?"

"Yes..." Taru said.

"And no." Gizem answered, with her head downcast slightly.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**A/N:**

**Completed: 5/7/06**

**Kat: Ohh, prolly gonna be like 2-3 more chapters and then buh-bye story!**

**Dani: She's excited for me to read this and to get done so she can work on other things.**

**Kat: WHOOT WHOOT! I still have to write my friends B-day one-shot (prolly gonna be longer than a one shot) lol**

**Dani: Yea...she still doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho.**

**Kat: Hosta la pasta ppls!**

**TTYL,**

**Kitty Kat**


	19. Chapter 19

**Yay! Back with the next chapter! So there may be some fluff in this chapter but, we'll see.**

**Happy Birthday Dani!**

**TTYL,**

**Kitty Kat**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Same time**

"What do you mean Gizem?" Shanice asked.

"You've only known me as Gizem. But the others in this room, know me by another name." Gizem answered.

"Who all knows you by another name?" Era asked.

"Jin, Touya, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Genkai, and Yusuke." Gizem answered.

"They all know me by another name as well." Taru answered.

"What are those-" Yusuke was cut off by Kurama.

"Amazing powers of your?" Kurama asked with a meaningful glance at Yusuke who looked at Gizem who seemed calmer with the difference in questions.

"Mine aren't all that amazing. I'm basically just a warrior who can do enchantments." Gizem said.

"And I can control time. Not that completely awesome." Taru said.

"Plus you can control water." Gizem added.

"Oh, true." Taru said as they continued talking, they told what had been going on with the vampires and etc. and revealed almost everything. They talked late into the night and early the next morning. Around 2 AM they called it quits and Gizem got ready for bed in the bathroom. She called to Taru that it was her turn as she walked down the hall drying her hair. Suddenly her wrist was grabbed and a hand covered her mouth, she tried to struggle against the person but she was pulled into a man's chest, she relaxed as red hair draped into her view.

"So do I have to beg for your real name?" Kurama asked in Gizem's ear as he dropped his hand from her mouth and put it on her hip. She tensed under his touch but tried her best to relax.

"No, my real name is Freya." Gizem answered as she felt Kurama's nails against her skin, poised to dig in.

"Wanna tell the truth?" Kurama asked, still in her ear as she shivered under his breath and touch.

"...No..." Gizem answered as Kurama laughed.

"Then I'll have to take a guess I take it?" Kurama asked as Gizem smiled secretively.

"Only if you really wanna know." Gizem answered, adjusting to Kurama's sudden personality change. He put his head on her shoulder and pretended to be thinking for a minute. Both knew he knew her real name, but the fact that both were being stubborn was what they were having fun with.

"Well, I really wanna know, so I guess I should be saying: It's be a while Ourania." Kurama said as he kissed her jawbone, surprising Ourania. She smiled and relaxed in his arms.

"I suppose so you baka kitsune." Ourania said with a slight scowl as Kurama smiled and pressed his lips to hers.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**A bit earlier- Taru**

"Taru! The bathroom's all yours!" Gizem said as Taru stood up and heard a door close in the hallway. Taru went to the bathroom and got a shower and changed into PJs. When she came out she looked down the hall at the window and saw Hiei sitting there.

"Whoever's next, bathroom's free!" Taru yelled.

"You're the last one." Hiei muttered.

"Oh...oops, mah bad." Taru said giggling as she walked over to Hiei who was looking at the scenery, "Watcha' lookin at?" Taru asked as she put her face next to Hiei's without him noticing until she pointed to something, "What's that?" Hiei jumped slightly since she was so close.

"It's a dogwood tree." Hiei answered.

"It's pretty." Taru said, "Can I sit here?" She added as she pointed to the other side of the window seat. Hiei pulled his feet up and Taru smiled as she sat there.

Hiei had no idea why he was doing this, he felt like he should though, like somehow, even though they hardly knew each other, they had met before, and they actually knew more than they let on.

"What name did we know you by?" Hiei asked as a frown creased his forehead.

"Starts with a D." Taru answered as she continued to look out the window.

"That helps..." Hiei said with annoyance.

"I know it does." Taru answered smiling as Hiei growled.

"Just tell me onna." Hiei growled as Taru smiled.

"Nah, I'll let you guess." Taru answered as Hiei went to pull his katana out but Taru leaned her body into his and pushed the katana back into it's sheath. Hiei gulped as he became fully aware of Taru's curves as they pressed against his own body, "Aww, the Fire Koorime doesn't wanna hurt me just yet now does he?" Taru asked as she brought her mouth next to his ear, "Now guess." She added as Hiei thought about her voice for a minute.

"D...D...Dani!" Hiei suddenly said as Taru smiled.

"The koorime gets a gold star." Taru said into Hiei's ear, Hiei abruptly grabbed her shoulders and pulled her face infront of his.

"How about a gold kiss." Hiei suggested as he pulled Taru's non-resisting lips onto his. He stood up off of the seat and began backing down the hallway, his room being the first on the right from the hallway they were in. Hiei opened the door after pushing Taru against it. As they stumbled in Taru tryed to figure out what she was doing, why she was going along with this. Hiei put his hand on her lower back and closed the door with his foot. He put Taru on the bed and they split apart for a few minutes. Hiei stared at Taru for a minute, as if reading her thoughts and shook his head, as if clearing a fog. He slowed down, he took his hand from Taru's back and slowly kissed her until they just layed on the bed, Hiei holding on to Taru's sleeping form as her rhythmic breathing began to lull him to sleep.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Yusuke/ Kuwabara**

"You owe me 15 bucks for that one." Yusuke whispered to Kuwabara who growled but handed over the bet money over couples.

"Gizem and Kurama are not together." Kuwabara said.

"15 bucks says they are." Yusuke said as Kuwabara shook hands with him.

"Deal." Kuwabara whispered back. They went over to Kurama's room to look in and saw Kurama on the computer and Gizem brushing his hair. When she finished Kurama stood up, exchanged seats with Gizem and began to brush her hair. In the middle of a stroke he stopped and brought his head to her neck where he kissed her neck and pulled her into his arms where they sat for a few minutes until Gizem sniffed the air, she threw a pen at the door and it hit Kuwabara dead center in the forehead as he payed off the other 15 dollars. They left for their rooms and awoke to..none other than...

"GET! UP! YOU LAZY BUMS!" Gizem yelled in Yusuke and Kuwabara's ears. What a pleasant wake-up call.

"We're up!" Yusuke shouted as Gizem snorted and walked out of the room to start breakfast.

"What time is it?" Kuwabara asked as Yusuke looked at the clock.

"4' o clock."

"2 hours...2 hours of sleep...I'm goin back to bed." Kuwabara said as light snores came from him. Yusuke yawned and got up, ready for training. He went to the kitchen to see Gizem down a glass of Orange Juice, eat some toast then get up and walk over to the hallway.

"IF YOU DON'T GET UP I'M GONNA THROW YOU IN A POOL FILLED WITH ICE CUBES!" Gizem yelled at Kuwabara from the hallway, without opening the door. Yusuke watched as Kuwabara ran out tying his pants and pulling a shirt on, he noticed a small, evil smirk on Gizem as she walked off to knock on Hiei's door, where she smelt Taru and Hiei. After telling them to get up she went to Kurama's room and gently woke him up by kissing him.

"Mm, I think that makes mornings more bearable." Kurama said as Gizem chuckled.

"Get up Fox." Gizem said as she got off the bed from next to him, only to get pulled back down on Kurama's lap.

"Can't we go back to sleep?" He asked in a near whimper.

"No, we have training." Gizem answered as she gave the annoyed Fox another kiss and left to let him get changed. She went to the bathroom after waking them up as Yusuke (after getting some coffee) started getting the rest of the peeps up. When everyone was up they went out to the mats to train. Gizem took a running start at Shanice who easily blocked the warrior's hands with her ice, but not keeping an eye on Gizem's feet, landed her on her ass as her own feet were swept out from under her. Shanice gave a pained groan as she rolled her head to the side, looking at Jin.

"Next?" She asked as Jin laughed at his friend.

"I wanna roun' wit' ta lassie!" He yelled as Shanice got up with his help and Gizem went to the edge of the mats.

"Ready!" Yusuke shouted.

"Set!" Taru added.

"GO!" Hiei and Kurama yelled as Jin came at Gizem.

"Oops." She said as she moved over to avoid his hand. She kept her hands behind her back as she continued to dodge Jin's hands, she finally resorted to using her hands as Jin used sharp blades of air. Gizem went down as Jin swept across, he cut a lock of her hair off and she grumbled something about writing a personal note to get a layered hair cut.

" 'Ey lassie! Stan' still a bit so I's can hit cha!" Jin yelled as Gizem smirked.

"Not a chance, my dear friend." Gizem answered as she smirked and her eyes dialated a bit, she ran at Jin and pulled out a tsai. Her form looked eerily familiar and they were reminded of a certain girl who seemed to always get in trouble following after her protectee...even in a mall.

"NUADA!" Jin and Touya yelled at the same time.

"OURANIA!" Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei yelled at the same time as Jin and Touya. Gizem smiled as she brought her tsai across Jin's torso, dragging a thin and shallow scratch across it.

"Bought time you figured it out." Gizem added as Jin yowled in pain, "You'll live Jin, it was just a scratch."

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**A/N**

** Completed 6/11/2006 **

**Kat: Okay...I'm re-reading this after finishing to make sure It's written the way I should have it written, so the Author's Notes will stay the same. If the first part is different then said in Author Notes that's because I decided I didn't like the format. **

**Dani: She doesn't own Yu Yu Hkusho.**

**TTYL,**

**Kat**


	20. Chapter 20

**Kat: Mmk, I believe this will be the last chapter of this story, so again, Happy Birthday Dani.**

**Lotsa love,**

**Kitty Kat**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Same place, same time**

"Then...that means...DANI!" Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Touya exclaimed in surpurise again. You'd think they'd have figured it out earlier.

"Bingo boys." Taru said with a sly smirk.

"T'AT 'URT LASS!" Jin yelled as Rani winked and stuck out her tongue.

"Then fight and don't get distracted." She answered as she backed up, Jin starting to get angry as the wind whipped around them. Suddenly Yusuke and Kuwabara tackled Taru in a huge hug, causing Taru to laugh.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Yusuke asked.

"Well, you'd have to ask Rani, I don't think I ever got the answer to that." Taru answered.

"What were you guys doing for the past three years?" Kuwabara asked as they sat at the table nearby.

"We were keeping the vampires away from Ningenkai. Not as easy as it sounds." Taru said as they turned around abruptly at a sharp shriek of annoyance on the mats as Taru got hit in the head with Rani's choker.

"DO YOU MIND?" Rani erupted on Jin as she did a backwards roundhouse kick to his face and a front kick to his stomach.

"Owwwwwww." Jin moaned in pain as Era helped him to another table. Taru rubbed her forehead where a small bruise was forming and tossed Rani her choker. Rani and Taru explained that they had been keep the vampires in Makai and Rekai, then about the things that had gone on, come to find out they had tons of adventures in just three years, including one where a man ended up hitting on both thinking that they were prostitutes...not a mistake he would make ever again thanks to Taru's merciless enjoyment of threats. The girls filled them fully and completely in, explaining everything about how Suzutakara came to be and such. And from then on, they told eachother nerly everything. I say nearly, because, of course, people need their privacy. Keiko ended up with Yusuke (you all saw it coming), They are currently full time students at a small university, and they are to be wed after they graduate. Yusuke is majoring in Physical Education while Keiko is majoring in Mathematics.

Kuwabara and Yukina are going to the same college, Yukina is majoring in bakery while Kuwabara is majoring in History. They plan to be wed several years after they are completely settled after school. Yukina is perfectly well, and Kuwabara, well...let's just say Hiei accepted the pair grudgingly.

Koenma stays in his older form all the time now, (he kinda got stuck last time, and then they found out it was permanent) and Botan stays by his side as his personal secretary now. They are to be wed in one year and wish to have their first child one-two years later. After the marriage Koenma will take his place as the King and his father will step to relaxation 24-7...365.

Jin and Era are still together and have been married for 6 months now (congrats!) Era is 1 month pregnant and she plans to appoint Taru as this one's godmother and Hiei the godfather. Jin is already going insane with his wife, a fight almost everyday, somehow they always mke up nearly an hour later. Jin's taken up a job offer as a carrier between the worlds.

Touya and Shanice have been married for 1 year now and are still as romantic as ever. Their first child is due in two months and Kurama and Rani are to be the god father and god mother. They never fight and somehow manage to keep their cool, maybe it's just the ice though...Touya is the translator for Koenma's court while Shanice has taken up the occupation of an at home therapist who works in her study.

Rani and Kurama have been going out for nearly two years now, their anniversary is coming up soon-congrats!-Rani is going back to school and is studying culture, religion, and languages, she hasn't decided on a major in anthropology or a major in Physical Education. Kurama is taking a double major in Botony, and Astronomy.

Taru and Hiei have been going steady for nearly two years now as well. Hiei goes to school to stick near Taru and Taru is going for a double major in Anthropology and Psycology. Hiei is going for the same double major, although he still won't admit he's only taking the courses to stick near Taru. He's beginning to enjoy the classes too though.

Taru and Rani are still great friends, and will be till the end, they've been going on missions, controlling all mystic creatures. Taru found a loop-hole in the protectress code, and Rani is free to do as she pleases. Hiei has taken over her spot and after several death threats from Rani after his sarcasm of not protecting Taru-he learned to take it quite seriously when need be.

So...I guess you could call this their happy ending...but if an ending is really happy...

Does it ever actually end?

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**A/N:**

** Completed 6/ 11/ 2006 **

**Kat: YES! FINALLY DONE!**

**Dani: O.O someone's enthusiastic.**

**Kat: ABSOLUTELY!**

**Dani: Ya, well, Kat doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho -raises a brow as she watches Kat dance to Pump It by Black-Eyed Peas-**

**Kat: -cough, stops- I'm uh, I'm good now...**

**Dani: Yes, well, Good bye everyone!**

**TTYL,**

**Kitty Kat**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

_"The end? NO! C'mon Mommy! Please read more!" A young boy said as a young woman with a tan complexion smiled sweetly, her waist length blood red hair splayed aginst the sheets and she stood up and sighed._

_"But that's all that's written." The woman said with a mock pout._

_"Tell me about Uncle Grumpy! Or Auntie!" The boy said as the woman tucked the boy in._

_"Alright, quickly though, I need to check on your sister. Let's see, alright, I've got one. Before you were born your uncle and your aunt were out to the park, did I tell you how they met?" The boy nodded, "Well you uncle told your aunt to wait on a bench in the gazebo, you uncle came back with some ice cream-you know how much he loves it- and he gave her one, when she got to the bottom of the bowl her spoon hit something hard. She picked it up and screamed in joy, Your uncle caught her in his arms as she hugged him. She had found the engagement ring in her cup. The same one that's been passed throughout his family since the first generation. And your aunt-obvioously- said, I will." The woman said._

_"It's funny to hear Uncle Grumpy be sweet." The boy said._

_"Yes, your uncle isn't very nice usually now is he?" The young woman said as she rubbed her shoulder and scowled at the memory of getting a punch in the arm from the boy's uncle for a wise remark she had said that day. The boy laughed and the woman smiled._

_"Good night honey." The woman said._

_"Good night mommy!" The boy answered as the woman kissed his forehead and left, shutting off the light, turning the night light on and closing the door. After checking on the little boy's sister, who was sound asleep, she went to the balcony._

_"Mm, someone smells like lilac's tonight." The woman sang teasingly as her husband stopped tip-toeing up to her and sighed._

_"No fair." He muttered as he wrapped his arms around her waist._

_"Oh but it's completely fair." The woman purred as she pressed her lips against his forcefully as he followed. She laughed as he began to tickle her and then he carried her into their room. Later the young woman yawned and twisted her fingers in her husband's red hair, longing to stare her crystal blue eyes into his own emerald green ones he was so know for. The phone rang and she picked up the phone._

_"There never really is an end." Rani and Taru said to each other at the same time, both lookng at their husbands masculine faces as they slept on and the girls quietly talked about their days._


End file.
